Orphans
by P.A.W.07
Summary: Rumble nor any of his siblings had ever anticipated the day when their creator would be extinguished or how to react afterwards; especially since none of them had expected to live past their host's demise. Especially not like this. G1.
1. Prequal

Orphans: Rumble nor any of his siblings had ever anticipated the day that their creator would be extinguished or how to react afterwards; especially since none of them had expected to live past their creator and host's demise. Especially not like this: a bunch of scavengers. G1

Disclaimer: If only, if only, the plot bunny sings.

Rating: Teen for violence and cursing

…

_It is of a twisting wonder,_

_why children love their mothers._

…

It was twisting and turning, the waters of the world. Rumble found himself staring into it like a child in a trance. There was something down there. Something he couldn't make out because the waters refused to still and be calm. Part of him wanted to kick the liquid so he could leave this strange, shivering, wooden dock he was perched upon like a gargoyle. This place was starting to scare him for some reason. He wasn't sure why, but it was like a dreaded truth was rising to the surface and being realized. He had no idea what the truth was or how to counter it. So he was left to continue watching the water.

The cassette huffed and was about to stand and leave after a few minutes, but all of a sudden a collection of bubbles rose to the surface like popping jellyfish. With a dimming of his optics, the mini-sized Deception leaned his face a little closer to the surface of the troubled waters of this lake surround by fog. He squinted as excitement dripped through his spark. Was a squishy drowning? Did they have cement boots like in all those gangster movies or was it just a dumb squishy that didn't know how to swim. After a moment or two the bubbles ceased leaving a blue like substance on top the waters. The small Decepticon's visor glowed in curiosity as he decided that he was going to reached a hand down to touch it. Yeah, Soundwave told him that touching strange materials was "ill advised" but Rumble had no worries. It looked to be nothing more than energon.

With a sigh or his intakes Rumble leaned forward his fingers almost ready to touch the substance when there was a splash of water, a rusting hand grabbing him and pulling him under. He screamed out in shock yet there was no sound but a garble as water rushed into his intakes. He had been pulled under into the waters. He wasn't sure by what, but from what he could see of the rusting and sea life covered hand … it-it wasn't Cybertronian.

With a grunt, the small mech managed to pull one of his hands free and transform it into a pile driver. He slammed his weapon down onto the offending body part and watched with amazement as it crumbled on the first shot, sea life scattering from the hole encrusted metallic bits as it fell into the dark sands below. Wasting no time the cassette turned in the waters with ease ready to attack the source of the hand. Instead, he went stock still, bubbles rising around him as he stared at the figure floating between the forests of kelp like a forgotten statue.

Rumble's spark slammed painfully against his spark casing as a ray of light shivered down into the waters below, revealing the thing in all its magnificent horror. He could just make out the blue armor where the rust had not eaten away like a parasite; the remaining red, fading optic that the eel had not decided to make its home and the _play_ button on his abdomen which was now a home for hiding crab.

'S-soundwave?' was what he whispered into the water, bubbles rising and taking the sound away.

Unfortunately, before the small Decepticon could even reach a hand outward, something reach down into the water with blinding speed and started to pull him to the surface and away from his creator. With a splash of water and a gasp of his intakes, the blue cassette found himself thrashing as he was pulled back onto the docks. Yet, as he onlined his optics, ready to curse, he noticed that Frenzy and his fellow cassettes were merely looking down at him with faded red optics.

Rumble quickly sat up, latching onto his twin's arm. "Frenzy! Soundwave's down there! He's down there! Bro help me get him out of there!"

His fellow cassettes merely stared at him for a moment, their eyes nor faces giving away any emotion.

"Guys? GUYS! What's wrong with you? Soundwave's down there!"

The stares just continued as if he had said nothing. The blue cassette got to his trembling feet and stared at them. It was like theses weren't his siblings. It was as if they were merely ghosts, drones that had wandered in from the fog.

"I-if you aren't ganna help me then I'll do it myself!" said the small Decepticon as he headed for the end of the dock, ready to jump in when a red pair of hands grabbed him and started to pull him away, his metal heels squealing against the dock. Strangely, for some reason, he couldn't stop them as they pulled him into the mists and away from the waters. No matter how much he cried, kicked and struggled he wasn't able to stop them.

"Soundwave!"

"Soundwave!"

"SOUNDWAVE!"

All of a sudden something latched onto his shoulder and he found himself lashing out with a cry, trying to rid himself of the sudden attack. The mass pulled back for a moment as if in shock, only to return, pinning him down successfully. This only managed to frighten the small 'Con worse and his struggling was soon joined with cries of horror.

"Rumble: Desist."

With a whining sound, Rumble stopped struggling as his vents fought to cool his form. What had just happened? Was that a dream? It wasn't real, was it? … But the weight on his chest was real. That much was certain. With a shivering breath of his vents, Rumble onlined his optics. For a moment he just stared up at his creator's visor praying that this wasn't a dream too. After a minute, once he was sure it was his creator sitting on the edge of the berth staring at him, soft sobbing clicks started to escape the creation. The cassette was at first shocked by the sudden weakness that had escaped his spark and he did all that was in his power to stop the clicking from become full blown crying. Yet, despite his will, the fresh energon tears still came, pouring down his cheeks in a merciless manner. The twin quickly tried to pull himself away so he could go find a place to hide his growing shame, but as soon as Soundwave let him up Rumble found that his creator wouldn't allow him up escape. Even when Rumble turned his head to hide his shameful tears, the larger Decepticon merely clutched the creation's chin and forced him to look at his caretaker.

"Let m-me go S-_click_-soundwave," choked the creation as he struggled weakly against the larger blue fingers, the metallic scraping making Ravage's ear shifted as she continued to slumber on the other side of the berth.

With a sigh of his engines, the Communications Officer quickly wrapped his fingers around Rumble's waist as he pulled his creation into his lap. He then started to rub the small hell-fire's back with his thumb trying to comfort him. His creation soon gave up trying to hide his tears and fell into soft quiet sobs as he buried his face into the older Con's chest. Soundwave did not stop him. He could feel that his creation's mind was deeply troubled at the moment and being close to his creator's spark would calm him down.

"Conclusion: A nightmare?" said Soundwave in his usual tone, allowing only a little emotion through. "What was it about?"

"N-nothing, b-boss," murmured the smaller Decepticon as he latched his fingers onto his creator as if he was afraid that the elder mech would suddenly disappear. "It was nothin'."

The Third in Command didn't press the matter. If the nightmare persisted he'd just observe his creation's mind one night during recharge. If not, he'd hack it up to nothing but a bad memory. It was something that nagged onto his processor from time to time. It was not a wide known fact, but most of his creations were young. No older than that Bumble-Brat the Autobots had. Well, except Ravage. She had been an only child for a while there, which probably explained her short temper towards the rest of the siblings from time to time.

"_He's in recharge_," came a voice in the back of Soundwave's head.

He quickly looked up startled that he had dived so deeply into his thoughts about his creations that he had forgotten to continue to observation of his surroundings. It was then that he noticed that Ravage was now sitting next to his leg on the berth, looking at Rumble with her ears back in a worried manner. The creator followed his other creation's gaze. Rumble had fallen back into recharge, curled against his creator's chest like a sparkling.

"_What was the little slagger remembering? Isn't it more Frenzy's style to have those little recharge terrors?" _continued Ravage as she looked up into her creator's visor.

"Observation: True."

"_What was it about Soundwave? If something _throws Rumble into a fit, we should worry," said the cat as she nuzzled Soundwave's elbow, trying to get his spare hand to offer her some attention. The spare hand complied and soon a soft purring filled the dim room.

"Recommendation: No need to worry. If the dreams persist, I will interfere," replied the older mech as he rubbed his mind softly against all of his creations in the room, earning a collection of soft murmurs and squawks. None of the others seemed to be having troubled dreams and for that he was glad. He wasn't known of his emotions, but he'd be hell bent before he allowed something to harm his creations, mentally of otherwise.

"_Whatever you say. Now, I recommend you get some recharge too. You didn't even notice I was up until I was on top of you,"_ murmured his eldest creation as she nudged her creator's shin with her nose, trying to get him to move. The blue mech decided to comply. It was not often that Ravage meddled in his sleeping habits, being so fond of the darkness herself, but when she did decided to nag him than he certainly was in need of some.

"_I recommend the chair for now. It seems that everyone is being a berth hog tonight,"_ said the cat as she gave her sleeping siblings a quick glance before jumping off the berth soundlessly and onto the floor. She then headed over to the chair in front of the Communication Officer's desk, giving it a look and then him as if saying 'sit'.

With a nod, he looked back down at the blue creation on his lap and pulled Rumble into his arms, trying not to stir his second eldest creation. Rumble's head just slumped noiseless against his creator's should, not even stirring when the mech sat down and leaned back into the chair. Ravage waited until the boom box was still and then leapt into his lap where she curled her tail around Rumble's foot before starting her recharge cycle again.

Soundwave gave Rumble one more pat on the back before he started his recharge cycle as well. He had no idea what he'd ever do without his creations or what they'd do without him.

XXX

Paw07: You know what … I think this is the first and probably only time where I actually give Cybertronains the ability to shed tears. Anyway, this little bunny developed over exams week so I decided to humor it and myself after taking some crap-tastical final exams. This is just a prequel so its short compared to what the length the other chapters are planned to be. As usual, constructive criticism is welcome, and please leave a review if I should continue or not; or if there something you hope to see in the story … this idea is still developing and kind of on a test run.

**Grammar Edits February 2013. **


	2. ForgetMeNots

Chapter 2: Forget-me-Not's

It is a little known thing among humans, but Cybertronians can dream, however rare it may be. Now, they don't have that dream, per say, where one goes to work or school naked, but they have them nonetheless. It's just that dreams are more like memories to them that their CPU has decided to replay in order to identify damages to the specific memory and repair it. Only significant memories are repaired: loves, dreams, fears, and death.

Yet, there are those rare occasions where a Cybertronian dreams something that is not a memory and something more like a creative dream of a human. It has been whispered that these kinds of dreams should never been taken for granted, that they are the whispers of Primus himself.

But that was a saying only remembered by the older mechs who still recalled days before war, Megatron, and when the sun that had once shone down on Cybertron.

XXX

"Rumble?"

"Rumble?"

"Yo, bro, wake up!"

A yelp escaped the sleeping – well, he had been sleeping – cassette as something slammed against his aft. Rumble sat up, rubbing his bum as he glared sleepily at a red visor.

"Not funny, Frenzy. My aft is still kind of sore from last week when that slaggin seeker kicked me in the aft," grumbled Rumble as he quickly looked around the room in worry. Where was Soundwave? He had been with him last night, hadn't he? Or had that been part of the dream as well? Maybe he hadn't embarrassed himself like that in front of his creator. "Soooo where's Soundwave?"

Frenzy was still for a moment. It wasn't the question itself; it was how he had said it. He didn't say 'the boss' for once in his entire existence, and second … they weren't in trouble so there was no reason to use Soundwave's direct title. An evil grin pulled itself on Frenzy's lips incredibly quickly and then he gained some pouty lips.

"Awh, is the little Rumble-baby sad and need a hug from daddy?" mocked the red twin as he put his hands out in a mocking hug. "Cume cwy on Fwendzy's shoulder-woulder until he cumes back."

The blue mech went still for a moment. So that had happened last night. Great, now he was bound to be mocked by his siblings for the next four hundred years. Not to mention the fact that Soundwave was probably going to constantly be on his mind, literally. He had done it to Frenzy after they had woken up on earth, and the slagger was afraid to go back into recharge in fear that he wouldn't wake up for another few million years. Soundwave practically knew all their pranks before Frenzy had even thought on it because of that as well. The first few weeks on the Nemesis were strangely quiet. So quiet, that Megatron had actually thought the two twins were dead. Well, at least until they ... made his chair squeak with the squawks of live geese. Ah, the near death experience was worth it. There was no doubt, in any of the cassettes minds, that the only reason Frenzy and Rumble were still alive was because of Soundwave's unwavering loyalty … and because Starscream was a prick.

Speaking of pricks.

A yelp cascaded around the room as Rumble tackled his brother, making a loud clang as the two struggling bodies fought on the berth. Soon, the wrestling match became an all out punching fest, which was quickly followed by biting.

"Owh," cried Rumble as he pulled away from his brother who now had a slightly cracked visor, "you bit me you fraggen Ravage impersonator. Gah, this might get infected."

Frenzy ignored his brother's comment and sat up taking off his visor in order to check its integrity with a huge crack in it now. With a loud crack, the thing shattered like leaves to the wind. The two twins sat there a moment, just staring at the glittering pieces on Frenzy's lap. Then the two looked at each other as if two wild dogs deciding if the other was a threat or not. The stillness only hung for a moment or two before Frenzy's optics turned to glares.

"Y-you broke my visor."

"Well, you bit me. I might have viro-rabies now."

"What! At least you can go to Hook with somethin' like that. If I went to Hook he'd see my optics and … they are all I have left of before the war; something that isn't a soldier."

Rumble suddenly wilted as he stared at his bro for a while. It was one of the recruitment requirements of a Decepticon, and Autobot too, you change your optics. It was a well kept secret that mechs with visors cherished their old colored optics for it allowed them a glimpse into the past, to a time before war. So it was easy to say that Soundwave didn't wear his visor for the reason's everyone thought. He could hide his emotions just fine without the assistance of a visor or mouthpiece.

With a sigh, enjoying an optic color that wasn't red or blue for once, Rumble reached a hand forward and cupped his brother's cheek, watching the colored light from Frenzy's optics play on his hand. It was like touch an antique. It was like touching the past itself.

"Calm down, bro," said the blue brother calmly as he watched the light. "We'll just do wha'h we always do … find Soundwave."

"Yah, but he's in Megatron's chamber."

Rumble suddenly wilted at this news, but then an evil grin spread on his face, "Well, dear brother, never fret, there's always the air ducts."

The red cassette ignored the bad impersonation Rumble had just pulled off and stated, "Didn't Meg's forbid us from do-in that after the squirrel prank?"

"Yah," huffed Rumble as he jumped past his brother and then over the gap onto Soundwave's desk. He then scaled up the furniture, to the duct, before turning back to his brother, "Has that ever stopped us before?"

A few loose screws later and the troublesome twosome was crawling along, Rumble to the front with a pout on his face. Frenzy had continued to mock him about his 'bonding' session with Soundwave last night. Despite himself, Rumble refrained from kicking backwards. Normally, he'd do it without a second thought, but with Frenzy's visor gone he ran the risk of accidently kicking out an optic. So banter it was.

"Well, at least I didn't cry when I watched Bambi!" jibbed Rumble in retaliation.

"I didn't cry! There was something in my optic!" yelled Frenzy. "Besides, I'll show you what real crying is; you'll be crying for mercy when I catch up to your aft!"

Rumble merely laughed and started crawling faster, but regardless of the fight he was presently having, the cassette never ignored a single duct. He kept peaking to make sure they didn't missing any turns. He had learned from experience that duct crawling wasn't as safe as one would think. There were a lot of decaying ducts and one misstep may leave you lost forever.

Yet, when one is peaking, they can suddenly see something they don't want to.

Rumble froze, his smile turning into one of awe and disgust. He barely even noticed when Frenzy's head slammed into his aft he was so horrified. He didn't even flinch when his brother started crawling over him to see what was so entertaining.

"Yo, bro! I'm yellin' at you! Pay … a … attention … oh, ugh!"

Frenzy cried out and slammed his eyes over his optics before crying, "Nasty bro! Yah should have warned me, I'm down to my bare optics here. I could have gone blind. But … I can't … look away."

The red twin quickly pulled his hands away from his optics and peered down into the room below with his brother as the sound of metal rubbing against metal echoed about.

"Oh, Thrust, harder, HARDER!"

...

The two were once again crawling, and neither was saying a word. Both had watched the entire outing in wonder. No, they weren't innocent babes who knew nothing on the subject; it was just that they never expect those two to be getting it on. Generally, they'd use such information as blackmail, but the thought was far to disturbing to ever want to think of it again.

"I-it was so wrong, but I couldn't look away. I would have never thought of those two. Ugh, I'm going to ask if Soundwave will wipe those memories from my mind," grumbled Frenzy as he stared at the cool metal beneath their fingers and how they made impressions in the dust.

"So … what did you remember last night, by the way?" said Frenzy suddenly as he stopped crawling forward, and he couldn't help but notice that Rumble twitched. It had taken weeks for Frenzy to remember finally what his nightmare was and here Rumble remembered his right off.

"You mean your fat aft hoggin' the berth, 'course I remembered," spoke the twin almost in a whisper, his form still but refusing to look backwards at his brother.

"You know what I mean, bro. You had a nightmare last night otherwise Soundwave wouldn't have been holden' yah that way when I woke up; I'd know, personally, after all. Come on, bro. What memory were you dreamin'," said Frenzy softly. It was a weakness he didn't like to state aloud, but his siblings never seemed to judge him for it, because they understood. Didn't he have a right to understand as well?

"Well?"

Rumble was silent for a moment. His dream scared him. Not only because of Soundwave's fate in the dream, but because Cybertronians didn't have dreams the way humans do. A mech's CPU just didn't slice together a collection of ideas that would put 'Wonderland' to shame. A CPU could only recollect old memories; at least that's what he had been told. Plus, he had this eerie feeling that only bad things would come if he were to say the truth.

"It was nothing important. Just old memories," whispered Rumble, his vocalizer dragging for lying to his sibling. It just was not done. He never lied to Frenzy.

Frenzy stiffened as Rumble's part of the bond shifted. H-had he just lied to him? No, that couldn't be. His bro told him everything, that's why they always got into trouble together.

"Y-you just lied to me, didn't you?"

"Pit-no. Now quit being a femme and lets go find Soundwave," grumbled the cassette as he crawled forward, ignoring the glare that was now slamming into his back. Suddenly, his crawling stopped though when Frenzy pounced his brother, pinning his arm behind his back.

"You ain't endin' it that easily, bro!" cried the attacker as he pressed down on Rumble's shoulder. "Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Pit, you will!"

The yelling continued until Rumble was able to get an arm loose, bringing an elbow up into his brother's chest. A cry rang out, quickly followed by a rolling mass of twins down the air ducts.

Soundwave had been typing away at the council, the command center silent for once. Megatron had threatened Starscream's wings early this morning, so the Air Commander was typing away at another monitor, Megatron watching his back like a buzzard from his throne. It was easy to say that the first clang of metal nearly made every mech in the room jump.

"What was that?" said Megaton with a tint of venom as he glared upward.

"It's just this piece of crap you dare to call our base, oh Mighty Megatron," stated Starscream sarcastically as he continued to type, not even looking up. He just wanted to finish his work and be on his way. He was this close to losing his wings today. Not that Megatron didn't threaten them every other day, but since they had been having some lucky streaks with the Autobots, Starscream was afraid that he might lose his wings a little longer than usual. It was not a well known fact, but fliers could go mad if they were grounded for too long.

Megatron's optics dulled to a warning glow as he threw a look at Soundwave, ready to give him a command when the clang rang through the room again, twice as loud. It was like it was getting closer. Yet, before even Starscream had a chance to complain, the clang rang through again, followed by a collection of louder vibrations.

"What is that?" said Starscream as he pointed his null rays at the ceiling. "You think we got an Autobot rat. Probably one of Blaster's parasites."

Soon, muffled growling filled the room and before anyone could even comment, the air duct caved inward. A collection of dust and debris filtering into the room along with two small bodies, a loud grunt of pain echoed through the room as the two cassettes hit the floor.

Soundwave merely stood there, wishing he didn't have his facial plate on so he could pinch his nose bridge. It was days like these that he prayed that he could feel rage so he could spank those two. It was a wonder why Megatron hadn't shot them either. It took control not to hiss when he spoke.

"Frenzy, Rumble: what are you doing here?" said Soundwave as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"To be stepped on," threatened Starscream as he pointed his null rays at the twin terrors, his feet clamoring closer to the two and ready to step on them. Yet, before he could take the final step, he suddenly found Soundwave before his march. The blue mech had his fist clenched and be it known to Starscream or not, ready to start a brawl, even though that was a very un-Soundwave thing to do.

"Enough," said Megatron, his temper rising as he rose to his feet.

"You two," Megatron pointed to the two midgets who were still on the floor, "rise and tell me what the pit you were doing in the airways. I believe we discussed the possible punishments if you were caught again, so you better have a rather impressive excuse."

Frenzy looked at Rumble, and the two just stared at each other in horror. They remembered the threat if they got caught again. Not a pleasant idea, but not as unpleasant as the idea of what Megatron was going to do if he saw Frenzy's optics. It took some quick thinking, but Rumble came up with an idea.

- _Play injured. Act like you shattered an optic or something. I'll do the talking_. – said Rumble through his bond connection.

"Mighty Megatron," said Rumble as he rose to his feet, leaning to the side to make it look like he was helping his brother to his feet. "We apologize. It's just that we were …. Uh … checking the ducts to make sure they'h were secure from intruders."

A grin threatened to pull itself on the leader's lips once Rumble finished speaking. Not because he was happy with the two fools, but because he was going to find this entertaining.

"Intruders?" said Megatron as he took a lazy stance. "Did you find anything?"

Rumble got a disgusted look as he recalled Thrust. Well, he could tell old Megs and probably get off the hook because the leader would be too disgusted to want to do anything but empty his tanks, but he was sure there would be consequences later. So he'd save that juicy tidbit for blackmail.

"Um … not really, but it's better to be safe than sorry," replied Rumble as he slowly started dragging his brother towards the exit. "We will be leaving now."

"Yes, leaving," added Frenzy with a hand over his eyes.

Megatron's optics brightened for a moment as he stared at the blind of the two. Where was the bleeding? There wasn't even a drop. Plus, that was why those two wore visors, to ignore injuries to the optics. Was it him or was that a different color of light coming from the wound?

"Going straight to the medical bay, yes?" added Megatron, rage starting to rise in his chest at the realization.

"Uh, sure thing," said Rumble, a strange feeling crawling up the back of his spine.

"Well, let me call Hook for you. I don't see any energon so the injury must have pierced inward. Can't have you bleeding to death, can we?"

Rumble's form tightened, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of worry from his creator's spark as well. With a small whine of his engine, the cassette turned to his commander, voice shivering slightly as he spoke, "Nope, that's why we should geh' going."

"No, no. Stay still, can't be … irritating the injury," mumbled the leader, rage simmering as he focused on the light reflecting on the back of the cassette's hand. "In fact, you should let me look at it."

A small whine escaped Frenzy, and Rumble pulled him a little closer, Soundwave pooling into their sparks telling them to remain calm.

"That's not n-necessary, Lord Megatron," whispered the blue cassette, barely noting that was one of the first times he had actually called Megatron by his proper title.

"I insist," growled Megatron, leaning forward in his throne and baring his teeth like a beast ready to pounce.

The blue twin's head twitched, and he was going to throw a look over to his creator for help, but Megatron's growl threw his gaze back towards the ruler.

"Now," came almost a growl.

Slowly, fear rising in his chest, the blue twin removed his hand, frightened orange optics staring upwards onto the great leader in all his glory. The Decepticon leader drew back in his seat with a disgusted huff, yet before he could even move his mouth to proclaim his judgment, Starscream was leaning on the headboard of Megatron's chair, a mocking grin on his face.

"Well, look what we have here oh Mighty Megatron! It seems Soundwave's pets aren't as loyal as you thought they were," laughed the flier. "Every mech knows that to be a loyal Deception, you must change your optics to red. It's the law."

A dry laugh escaped the flier and before Rumble could even move, the Second in Command had stepped forward, snatching the red cassette by his leg. Frenzy, of course, yelped and started throwing curses as he tried to free himself. Starscream countered the spunky spirit by putting null ray to the smaller mech's head, throwing a grin over at Soundwave who was now away from his computer consul and looking directly at him.

"Here, Mighty Megatron, let me get rid of this traitor for you," said the flier with a grin. The thing was, though, that he wasn't looking at Megatron but Soundwave when he said it.

Megatron gave the flier to his right an annoyed look, but what really captured his attention was a small whine of stressed metal. It was barely acknowledgeable, it was so soft, but there was no doubt in his mind that it came from the still cassette player to his left … especially with the way he was clutching his hands so tightly into fists. It was not hard to say that the Decepticon leader was surprised. It had been an incredibly long time since he had noticed any emotion what-so-ever leak from his Communication Officer, but those shivering fists could not be denied and neither could the fact that Soundwave had betrayed him. He knew of the optics, there was no doubt in Megatron's mind about it.

Slowly, Megatron's gaze returned to the struggling cassette and the laughing flier. Slowly, he placed his hand outward in a lazy way, palm up.

"Give him to me Starscream. I will not be deactivating such a loyal subordinate," said the commander, not even an ounce of anger in his voice.

An aggravated look quickly covered Screamer's face. It figured that Megatron would come in and ruin his fun. Now, it was not an unknown fact amongst the crew of the Deceptions – hell, even the Autobots – but Starscream had a rather large amount of discontempt for Soundwave. Yet, it wasn't just because of the cassette player's undying loyalty to Megatron that irritated him, it was his emotionless attitude. Nothing got under that mech's armor. Nothing. Not even Starscream's jabs at the mech when he failed.

… Well, almost nothing, except the withering mass in his hand. The Communication's Officer was soft when it came to his cassettes.

"But Megatron," whined Starscream as he placed a hand on his hip, shaking the cassette as if he were a naughty puppy. "You've shot mechs for less! He broke one of the top standings of being a Deception. Primus, for all we know, he could be –"

"Give him to me!"

The flier huffed and dropped the small mech into the leader's lap like a grocery bag, "Fine, but don't whine to me when it turns out he's an Autobot spy."

Megatron threw an annoyed look from the flier, who was throwing a mocking look at Soundwave, to Soundwave, and then to the pile of cassette on his lap. Those orange optics stared up at him, not even trying to conceal their terror. Frenzy knew the law … he knew all too well.

Megatron leaned lazily against his seat, head supported by his fist. He then took his spare hand and wrapped his fingers around the smaller mech, trying to pretend he didn't notice the way Soundwave twitch when he did so. Yet, he didn't crush the betrayer; instead, he dropped him on the metallic armrest, so they were eye to eye.

"Tell me, Frenzy. Why have you betrayed the Decepticon cause?" said the leader, unable to look away from those orange optics. It had been a long time, a long time indeed since he had seen any other color but red and blue.

Frenzy's head kept threatening to turn in the direction of his creator, but there was a whisper through the bond not to do such a thing. Slowly, Frenzy looked at his commander and buried his worried expression as well as he could, dimming his optics to make the color less noticeable. Then, despite the want for him to remain silent, he spoke, "M-megatron, sir. I-I am not a traitor. I'm a loyal'h and proud Deception. I would never betray yah' or my fellow cassettes."

Megatron stared at the mech before him for a moment, his face giving away nothing. Then, with a groan of his engine, the large grey mech sat back, his eyes never drawing from the being before him. With almost cold calculations he finally spoke, "Is that so Frenzy? I will admit that you have always seemed to be rather loyal, but these … things … show that you still have a distrust to our cause."

"N-no, Sir. I don't, I neva'h have. I'm loyal," said the cassette, his hands starting to shake.

"Are you now?" said the leader, as he sat up straight, reaching out a hand to lift up the small cassette's head so he could properly look at the little glass plates.

Frenzy could only nod, to afraid to speak with his commander's finger under his chin.

"Well, then, will you prove it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good," said the leader, a grin forming on his face. "Then hold still."

Frenzy opened his mouth, ready to ask what he meant, when one of Megatron's thumb came up and rubbed itself against the small mech's cheek. It took rather a lot of self control not to twitch. This must have pleased his leader, because his grin grew a little larger. So, when his thumb moved as if to pet Frenzy's cheek once more, he didn't twitch … until after his scream, accompanied with the sound of cracking glass.

The red cassette quickly pulled away from Megatron and grabbed for his now crushed eye, energon quickly running down his face like a dismay tear. Megatron couldn't help but growl at the cassette's show of weakness, and the echoes of laughter that were no coming from his Second in Command. Now, it wasn't the cassette's reaction to pain that irritated him, because, as far as he was considered, reactions to pain were a necessity. After all, a live mech was worth more than a dead one. What irritated him was the fact that the cassette had tried to get away. He had said he was loyal, but he just disobeyed a direct command from his leader.

Frenzy let out a frightened yelp, when all of a sudden he was violently grabbed around the waist by the larger mech's hand. Then, the squeaking started as the gun transformer slowly started to crush the cassette in his hand. Rumble … could not look away at this display. Behind his visor, his optics were bright as a thousand emotions, all at once, slammed into his chest. There was rage, fear, betrayal, pain, sadness, and need: he could not discern what emotions were his and which were of his twin. All he could think of was the rumor that when one twin died … the other followed. Rumble couldn't tell if he wanted it to be true or not. Frenzy and he were close, but they weren't together all the time like other twins were because Soundwave was constantly separating them for missions. Was that his reason for doing so … so if one died, the other would stay behind?

Suddenly, a loud crack filled the room, something giving way to the stress of Megatron's grip. It was then that Rumble finally noticed that the room was now silent, except the soft choking sobs coming from his brother who now hung limply from his lord's hand.

"I was hoping not to have to do that, but you betrayed your word," said Megatron smoothly, as he watched small droplets of energon fall on his finger from the broken optic.

"I-I-I di-di-di-dn't betray-y … guh … lord-d, Megatron," came a broken reply from the shivering cassette, a slow stream of energon now dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Oh, but you did. You said you wouldn't move … you did move. You disproved your loyalty," said the lord, his optics drifting to Soundwave for a moment and his shivering hands, before he turned his attention back to Frenzy. "But I am not unforgiving, Frenzy. Shall I give you a second chance?"

Frenzy struggled to lift his head, his metallic skeleton shivering from all the damage it had just received. Then, a sickening metallic noise filling the room as the cassette managed to lift his head, he whispered in a drowning voice, "P-please, my lord."

"Good."

No wailing filled the room as the second optic shattered under Megatron's thumb. In fact, a soft 'thank you' filled the room as he placed the smaller solider on the floor with almost lovingness. It wasn't till Megatron was sitting back against his throne that he directed his attention to the other cassette. Rumble couldn't help but draw away, a small whine echoing within his chest. Was he next?

"Rumble," said Megatron his attention suddenly directed elsewhere than the two cassettes, "Take him to the repair bay and _make sure_ he gets the right color for a Decepticon."

The sound of scraping feet on metallic flooring was the only noise in the commander center, besides an occasion chuckle as Starscream started to look over his reports once again. Then, as soon as the door started to close, comforting whispers started to escape the blue twin. Soundwave couldn't look away from the door, even after it had closed. Part of him was shaking with relief and the other side was enraged. He had been this close to attacking his leader. He couldn't believe it himself. Never, in all his time serving Lord Megatron, had a thought like that escaped him … never. Until today that is.

"Soundwave."

The mech nearly jumped when he heard his name being said next to him.

"Lord Megatron," replied the mech in his usual dry tone, trying to not show the surprise he had just experienced. He had been so focused on his injured creation that he had not even noticed Megatron's rise from his seat. Yet, a little absent mindedness was the least of his problems. His lord seemed … upset.

A sigh escaped the commander as he threw a look at his Third in Command. Soundwave mentally stiffened, expect a slap across the face or to have his own visor ripped away, but Megatron merely circled him, his hands locked behind his back.

"Soundwave," said the commander as he circled around the back of the Communication Officer. "Do you know why you are not the Second in Command? Primus knows Starscream isn't there for his loyalty."

"Unknown Megatron: you know best as commander," said Soundwave as he nearly jumped out of his armor as Megatron placed a hand on his CO's shoulder, his face coming into view at Soundwave's edge of vision.

"I do know best. It's because I know Starscream holds the Decepticon cause foremost to his spark; so much so that he believes that he can fulfill its beliefs better than I," said Megatron softly as he rose his metallic lips to whisper into the Communication Officer's adios. "But I know that there is one thing that you are more loyal to than Decepticons and me."

The grey commander threw a look at the door where the cassette had been moments ago, and then released his grip on Soundwave's shoulder, walking over to his throne to sit down.

XXX

"Sorry about your optics, bro," said Rumble softly as he sat next to his brother on the berth, his feet hanging over the edge.

Frenzy did not reply.

"Yah, I know it was a dumb idea goin' to Soundwave. It's just tha'h … that I've been feeling a little clinging."

Frenzy still remained silent, but Rumble continued none-the-less.

"Yah, I know it's dumb and more your thing than mine, but … I had a dream, Frenzy, and i-it was bad. In my dream, Soundwave died. He died and I –"

Suddenly, a sound of footsteps echoed over the room and Rumble went silent, Hook's glare on him.

"What do yah want? I'hive been quiet and leaving yah alone," grumbled Rumble as he tightened his grasp around his brother's hand. Frenzy had been repaired under an hour ago, and since then Rumble had been at his side. It was his fault Frenzy had lost the last bit of his days without war … the last bit of him that wasn't a soldier. Rumble could not describe the sickness in his chest knowing such a fact.

"Soundwave's at the door, he wants you. Apparently, we are going out on an energy raid next earth cycle and with your brother out of commission, he needs you ready."

Rumble had nothing to say...

XXX

Paw07: Tuna is good. Really, I have nothing to say. All I demand of you is that you enjoy the story and if you fav or watch the story, please at least review once. Sometimes I wonder if people even read my stories with all the watches I seem to get which greatly outnumber my reviews. Not to complain, I've just been noticing this little fact with almost all my fics. 0_o


	3. No More Good Mornings

Chapter 3: No More Good Mornings

Rumble has left his brother, his hand still feeling his brother's cool metal between his fingers as if he had never left the medical bay. He hadn't wanted to leave and would have told almost anyone to frag-off if they had told him to leave his brother unguarded, because for some nameless reasons he found himself wanting to be closer to his creator. Perhaps if he asked Soundwave, the Cassette Rack would go and pick his bother up, allowing him to recuperate inside their master's chest.

"What's up boss!" cried the small being as he looked upward at his creator, glad to see that he didn't contain any dents from a savage warlord. "We goin' to torture some fleshies?"

Soundwave merely looked at his creation, knowing that the small being wanted to take his frustration out on someone. Not that he cared. Humans were not superior to mechs and not worth his time or energy to protect. He had larger problems right now. Megatron's reaction had been … odd. It was not often that the Cassette Player worried about attracting his leader's vain optic, but what had happened in the command room had been troublesome. It would be best to put more effort into tomorrow's raid in order to get away from his leader's following gaze. That was why he had made particular plans for tomorrow. Turning towards the direction of his room, he signed for his creation to follow him.

Soon, the cassette and master were in their quarters, the boom box heading over to his consul. Rumble quickly noticed that all his siblings were within the room, all looking at him with a judging eye. He didn't dare share their gaze. They knew something had happened, they had felt it through their bond with Soundwave, and were no doubt blaming him for whatever had happened to his mirror. Finally, the eldest creation decided that Rumble had ignored his siblings' gazes long enough and took authority on the situation, her bond silent only to Soundwave.

"_Where is Frenzy_?" she said simply, baring her teeth ever so slightly.

Rumble shrugged his shoulder before answering simply, "_Around_."

Ravage wanted to growl, but kept herself silent since she did not want to upset her creator further. Soundwave did not upset easily, and when he did it was barely noticeable … at least to the younger creations that were still completely dependent on Soundwave. So, instead she jumped off her berth and before Rumble could even squeak she was circling him like he was her next meal.

"_You'll have to come up with a better answer than that hellion. We disserve an explanation as to why Soundwave was upset earlier. Ratbat had been scared half to death_," she growled over their connection, her teeth deciding to bare themselves further.

Rumble stiffened as at this; unhurriedly, he dragged his gaze up to match the cats, "_He sure didn't seem very upset to me. He didn't even try to stop Megatron._"

Ravage's low head sudden shot up as she caught on to what he was saying, and her ears rose forward as if listening. Rumble knew better; she wasn't listening but actually feeling for Frenzy's spark. She always seemed to say it in a joking manner, but all the cassettes knew that she was worried that one day Frenzy or Rumble would push Megatron's patience a little too far and that would be the end of them. But, her ears lowered and she glared at the remaining twin, "_And Soundwave's choice was for the best_."

Rumble stiffened, betrayal filling his spark. Yah, he'd expect something like that from a fellow Decepticon, but from his own sibling …

"_After all, it is best to lose one sibling then to have all of you die due to Soundwave's death_," continued the cat before she made one last round around her sibling, nuzzling him slightly with her cheek before she made her way over to the consul to see what tomorrow's attack plan was.

Rumble just continued to stand there, those words had stung. They were deep, cold, painful, and true. Rumble doubted that Ravage had meant for those words to trouble him so deeply, but what else could she expected, he was young and foolish. Yes, the cassette knew he could die, but a part of him always expected that if he couldn't save himself Soundwave would. But, her statement not only reminded him of his own morality … but of Soundwave's as well. The cassette was now positive that he could hear the waves from those seaweed-filled waters calling for Soundwave's corpse. Any feeling of hatred or remorse he had felt was quickly replaced with fear. Rumble wasn't sure why, it had just been a dream, but the more he tried to reassure himself of that, the more frantically his spark started to pound against its casing. He tried to concentrate on the plans at hand, but his vents tried to increase in respiration as the fear clawed up his throat. The waves were growing louder, he could hear them just beyond to door. They were getting closer, he was sure of it. W-were those droplets under the door? The room was going to flood, wasn't it? And then the seaweed would grab Soundwave and it would … it would –

Rumble took a step back as he was drug from his sudden madness when he felt gazes upon his shoulders. It was then that he realized that every pair of optics in the room was on him, the plans forgotten, and he had somehow become the object of attention. The cassette wilted when he felt even the youngest, Ratbat, nudge in a comforting manner against his spark through the bond … his bond had been wide open and his every feeling had seeped through like water through a sift.

"S-s-sorry," whispered Rumble very uncharacteristically as he blocked his part of the bond, his eyes trying to look anywhere but up at their scrupulous gazes.

This, of course, did not distract the attention that was set on him. If anything, it only made everyone in the room more suspicious. It was common for Ratbat, given his youth, to sharing his fear like that when he was scared, but for Rumble? Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak both gave conjoining squawks a moment later as if to say, '_What's wrong_?'

"I said it's nothin'," hissed the younger sibling as a glare set itself at the bird-formers on Soundwave's shoulder.

They were unconvinced and apparently the Communication Officer wasn't either. He swiftly made his way over to the blue cassette and plucked him up by a small rail right behind his neck. Rumble merely hung there like a doll, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like I said, it's nothin' Soundwave. I-I'm just worried about Frenzy is all," said the cassette as he refused to look his creator in the visor.

A scan quickly fell over his form and Soundwave quickly replied, "Statement: Lie. Prepare for transformation and decking."

"What! I am not a sparklin'! I don't need to be treated like one. Put me down," complained the cassette as he started to thrash his legs.

Soundwave just continued to stand there, waiting for Rumble to stop. Finally, after a minute of useless kicking, the 'Con gave up and slumped as best as a mech could while hanging. Soundwave just continued to stare at him, patiently await something. After a minute of Soundwave's ever peering gaze, Rumble threw his hands up crying, "Fine, whatever! But I tell yah it's nothin'."

Soon, a click filled the room and Soundwave placed his hand over his chest, his systems cooing Rumble into recharge and refueling. He stood stark still, searching the youth's systems for injuries or viruses. In the end there was nothing, the fear had been emotional. Turning back to the counsel to finish his directions on the tomorrows attack, the Communication Officer decided he'd have to talk to Rumble about it … or just get the information the easy way and steal it from his thoughts. He'd decide later, right now the Con needed to finish this work and guarantee his and his cassettes' survival.

XXX

Rumble sat in his creator's chest, the warmth of the larger mech's spark beating into his partial one. It was morning, there was no doubt about that, and Soundwave still hadn't let him out. Part of him was wondering if the Communication Officer was even going to let him out for the upcoming battle with the way the larger mech was ignoring his begs for freedom. It was meant to be a caring action, no doubt, for Soundwave. Rumble just found it irritating to be kept in his rack like a naughty sparkling. Finally giving up on being released from his master, the cassette stopped pressing against his possessor's bond and just listened. It was rare that he was ever alone in Soundwave's chest. There was always the noise of his siblings blocking out the soft patter of the Boom Box's spark. It was always calm, never sparking in a hurried voice and never dropping to such a slow pace that he could be considered sparkles. It was ever beating, a never changing aspect to the world. Never would it change, never could it disappear, it was his forever. It would exist beyond Rumble if death, in shivering glory, one day laid her brow upon his nape and then stole his last breath in a quick or lingering kiss. That beat would last forever ... it had too.

Soundwave was silent as he listened to Rumble's spark soften and whisper up to his in a warm manner. His other cassettes all stared at him in wonderment, trying to understand why the Communication Officer had gone silent in the review his battle plan for that morning. With a brightening of his visor, Soundwave looked down at his other cassettes.

"Tactics: understood? Current Obligation: Gather in the hall for Megatron's orders," said Soundwave simply.

There were a collection of caws and grumbles all meaning '_yes'_. Soundwave merely nodded towards the door and all his creations there left in a hurry, soldiers in the hall running pass as everyone got ready for battle and Megatron's attack plans. Ravage lingered at the door for a moment though, waiting for her master to follow. Yet when she saw him place a soft touch to his chassis and she quickly departed, knowing what happened next was private.

"_Are you calm enough to be allowed out, Rumble_?" asked the creator through the bond.

Rumble was silent, a part of him recording that soft pattering sound. He had never done that before or even thought of recording his creator's inner workings as if the sound were music, but it was so soft and lingering, he couldn't stop himself. The notes of those inner devices were clicking up some type of story to him: the story of his birth, his creation, his purpose, and the meaning of life and battle. He didn't know why … but he wanted that song in his mind forever.

"_Yah, just give me a moment_," said Rumble, wanting to listen to the pumping of energon in Soundwave's wires and the beat of a spark against its casing. Once he was sure he had gotten the sound inbred into his spark, he spoke again. "_Sure, what's the lowdown, boss_?"

A battle was the lowdown, and it tasted wonderful. Rumble's vents pulled in the choking stench of smoke and spilled energon like it was the perfume of an old lover. Yet, he could not stop and taste its sweet kisses against his vents. He wanted battle's distraction; there was no doubt about that. There was the dream and the ever daunting music of the capturing waves, and then there was the sound of Frenzy's screams as he was nearly crushed. They haunted him, but they could never outweigh the explosions of battle, the cries of the dead and the dying, the static charge of readying weapons, or the splash of energon falling to the ground in pools. None of that mattered right now though; he had a mission.

Attack the tactician. An army was nothing if it knew not how to battle.

Rumble was silent with his voice, his usual snickers during battle lost to his pinched lips as he whisked past a distracted Ironhide's legs in order to draw closer to the inner sanctuary of the Autobot's line of defense. He slid to a stop behind a boulder, his visor just shifting over those Auto-jerk's bodies as he looked for a familiar back and white paint job. It didn't take him long to find his target. Soundwave had commanded he attack the tactician, kill him if he could, but keep the strategist's attention long enough so that Soundwave could draw out his own plan before Prowl could counter it.

Now, the only one that seemed to be a real problem was Ironhide a few yards behind him, but he was slowly moving farther into the chaos as Skywarp taunted him. Finally, that cackling slagger was doing something useful. He hated the flier, always trying to step on him. Hopefully, Ironhide would shoot him … after Rumble got his distraction in that is.

Finally, Ironhide swore and ran away towards the flier, shooting like a madman. Rumble allowed himself a soft chuckle, his escape was free, now he just needed to get to Prowl. He seemed open standing there with no one to help protect him but the yellow bug, yet Rumble had listened carefully to Soundwave's words … watch those door wings. They were sensitive and would probably feel Rumble sneaking up on the tactician before the cassette could get into attacking range. So … he had to play a game of freeze simultaneously while somehow managing not to get shot. This would be twice as easy if Frenzy wasn't still in the medical bay, but it was time to play a game of lone wolf today.

Licking his lips, Rumble got on his belly and started to crawl just an inch above the surface so he wouldn't make a clanging noise against the rocks on the ground. Slowly, he made his way forward like a snake after a mouse's tale; the mouse twitched and Rumble suddenly fell still like he was trying to play the part of a blue branch. Prowl's wings twitched for a second, and then he continued talking to the yellow mini-bot. This was Rumble's signal to continue forward after his prey. Just a few more yards and he would have sweet satisfaction.

So, after two additional wing twitches and paranoid glances from Rumble towards the surrounding Autobots, he was close enough to attack. And he spared no time in rising to his feet, grin upon his face, crying, "Hey, Auto-slang, ready to rumble!"

The shocked look on Prowl's face was priceless. He had shot at the tactician plenty of times but never had he seen real shock on that Autobot's face. It was priceless, but he could lavish in that expression later. Right now he was going to make that slagger dance.

Prowl yelped as he fell backwards, the ground shivering under his feet as the cassette started his onslaught. Why hadn't he felt the slagger approaching. His sensors weren't malfunctioning so how could he possibly have missed the pint sized pain. How could he.

"Prowl," came a voice from his comm. link. "We have a problem. Soundwave's cassettes are doing something odd and we –"

The rest of the conversation was lost to the enforcer as a large shiver fell into his legs, and he plummeted to the earth, his arms getting torn up slightly by the pointed rocks on the ground. He growled in his throat as he looked up to see those ground pounders still going full swing. That was troubling … but then again, Rumble didn't see a certain yellow twin plummeting from the sky as Skywarp bucked him off. For the first time ever, Prowl was glad to see Sunsteaker.

"Come on Auto-dork, let's see you dance, try to get back up. I dare - ophf!"

Rumble suddenly found the ground over his head and the sky at his feet. Sadly, he was reminded of his true place as he crashed to the ground in a cruel thud, his armor buckling in some places as rock decided to taste his metallic flesh. He laid there a minute, in a daze, but Rumble quickly found himself rolling as quickly as he could as a yellow foot landed where he was been laying a moment ago. Not that he got to taste his small victory as Sunstreaker brought his foot other down into his new resting place.

"Slagger's worse than Skywarp," grumbled the mech as he dodged another hefty kick. Yet, before he could dodge again he found himself thrown against a rock wall and then the yellow foot came down. "Slag."

Soundwave nearly bucked as he felt Rumble's part of the spark cry out in agony. He threw a gaze at his other creations and their successful gathering of energon cubes. There was a small electric grid about a mile from the battle. Everyone thought they were after the fuel refinery, which Megatron was in truth, but not Soundwave. He would get that much needed energy, even if he had to play a game of steal-and-not-tell from a different location.

Keeping himself together, Soundwave turned to Ravage, "Rumble is in need of assistance. Continue with the gathering."

Ravage twitched her tail, but turned back to her work, thinking it was nothing since Soundwave wasn't making a big deal of the situation. Frenzy might just have a berth mate for a few days though. not that she minded … The only way those two stayed out of trouble was if they were injured.

Soundwave made his way across the battle field, his stride wide and confidant, his mind touching everyone near. He had to make sure that no one had him on their mind. If no one was thinking about him, the likability that he would be shot was fifteen percent … and that was if a stray shot came his way. Yet, as his campaign drew him nearer and nearer to his destination, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried. He had placed a lot of responsibility on Rumble, but Frenzy still wasn't stable enough to be moved so a two person job turned into a one person. He had probably been attac-

Soundwave suddenly dodged to the side as a collection of limbs rolled in front of him, cursing and punching. He only had time to stare for a moment as Optimus Prime slammed a fist into Megatron's facial plate. Yet, a scream called him away from the grunting pair as Optimus struggled to keep Megatron's fusion cannon from his head. Not even a dozen yards away was Rumble … being crushed by the foot of the yellow front-liner, Sunsteaker.

With quick calculating movements, Soundwave managed to break through the weak defense like a deer leaping through a forest. Then, quietly sliding to a halt, taking his gun out, he carefully placed it against the yellow mech's jetpack fuel cells, Sunstreaker suddenly stilling. Slowly, the twin turned his head, dentals bared.

"Recommendation: Release Rumble," state the Communication's Officer simply, his mind drenching the area as he watch for anyone to come to the yellow mech's aid.

With a hiss of his engine, Sunstreaker lifted up his foot, revealing a heavily damaged Rumble. Soundwave didn't seem worried though. The cassette didn't appear to be leaking large amounts or energon and the dents could always be bent out as long as the limbs were still attached.

"Rumble: Stasis?" said Soundwave as he ground the gun into the fuel filled device a little more.

Rumble stared as if he didn't comprehend what his creator said. Then, with a shivering hand, he reached up to feel his visor. A stupid little grin rose on his face, and he gave his creator a thumbs up, while stating, "My visor's still intact … and that's all that matters, boss."

Soundwave, if he had the ability, would have rolled his eyes. Figures, the little slagger was more worried about his visor that his body. That was going to take him all night to repair the blue cassette. He'd worry about that later, but right now he had to get his creation out of here. Slowly, dragging the point of his pistol down the yellow Front-liner's back, he brought the pistol point into a seam in the lower back, making the Autobot flinch. He then pressed painfully, letting the mech before him know that one wrong move would sever his spinal supports and down him.

"Initiative: Hand Rumble to me or lose the ability to move your legs," said the Boom Box to Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker merely growled, but an extra hard jab between those critical plates made Sunstreaker stiffened, slowly leaning forward to do as he was told. His fingers twitching as he slowly started to pick up the smaller being, careful as not to insinuate Soundwave's wrath.

"You have such soft hands, Autobot," mocked the cassette as he gripped Sunny's thumb. "Always knew that rumor that you were a femme was true-eck!"

Sunstreaker nearly crushed the cassette, but the hum of a charging weapon made him loosen his grip to the point of dropping the smaller mech. Instead, he growled, "Watch out pipsqueak … next time I see you … you're dead for that comment."

"Tuh, whatever you say, femme. There's no way a mech goes through that much wax. I swear you've blinded a few people with how bright your paint job is," said Rumble as Soundwave reached a hand outward take the cassette, only to stop.

Soundwave turned his head to the left once he noted that two mechs had him on their minds. Both Prowl and Bumblebee were a few yards away , having pulled themselves to their feet, staring at the held up companion of theirs, their fingers twitching to grab their guns. Soundwave, knowing he wasn't going to be able to just walk away with Rumble, grabbed Sunstreaker by the shoulder and turned him to face his companions. Sunstreaker was now a living shield.

The yellow mech growled in his engine at his new position, but followed the 'Con's actions nonetheless, hoping Bluestreak was nearby and taking aim. Sunstreaker was going to lose his legs, he could feel it, and he would be stuck in the medical bay for days on end. The Front-liner had never had his spinal supports damaged but Sideswipe had while on Cybertron. The scream that came from his brother had echoed over the world and nearly caused Sunny's spark to halt. Sideswipe had been in so much agony that the medic just knocked him unconscious because the sedatives weren't acting fast enough. Side had then lain on the same berth for days, his engine whimpering from time to time because the pain receptors in that region could never be completely turned on. Primus, those had not been kind days.

"Keep moving," stated Soundwave in his usually cold tone, his feet slipping slightly as he headed backwards down the slope, one hand tight on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

Soundwave was going to get all his creations out of this battle alive, especially Rumble. The youth had been acting strangely as of late and probably would be unable to perform to his full potential due to his emotional state. Perhaps, once they returned to the base, he would take the cassette aside and repair him while talking to him. The Boom Box generally wasn't a big talker, but he could tell his creation was in need of his attention. It was not unheard of for cassette's to grow clingy when they were afraid of something happening to their holder. Soundwave needed to reassure the cassette that Decepticon's were superior to Autobots. No Autobot would ever kill him …

… and then an explosion echoed through the air. Not an unnatural sound to be had on a battle field, but the scream that flowed from some unwarranted victim made ever medic raise their head; that kind of scream usually meant a death blow. Rumble didn't even get time to think about the scream when he was dropped, Sunstreaker nearly stepping on him as he quickly turned, a disgusted look on his face. Rumble was about to swear about a bruised aft, but his optics brightened when something drip down on him from the yellow figure that was almost standing on top of him. His optics widened as he started at the slightly burnt armor on Sunstreaker's back but what really caught him was the blood splatter about the burn wound. It was not the Autobots … so who was –

A choking sound filled the air, causing Rumble to look forward. His eyes would never let him to forget the sight before him, the dripping energon that seemed to be running from the dying body it once inhabited, the spewing sparks from severed wires, the puking tubes with their fluids mixing with the bloodied energon into a pool, the shredded metal, and the hole … that gaping hole through the mech's chest, revealing the surprised gazes of Optimus and Megatron through its gore-filled window. Rumble didn't want to look up, didn't want to see the last memory he would every have of, "Soundwave?"

XXX

Paw07: Ah … a cliffhanger. Tis so tasty on my tongue. Enjoy.


	4. The Eldest Sibling

Chapter 4: The Eldest Sibling

Gods … there are no gods. Rumble could not believe in Primus as he watched his creator bleed into the earth as if it were a sponge, a long scream echoing through the bond. He wasn't sure what to do … the only thing he could do was sit there beneath the shadow of a yellow giant. He wanted to cry out and scream like an orphaned child, but the ability to do more than swallow had been lost to him.

The cassette closed his eyes, praying it away. It had to be the dream again. He was still in his creator's chest having another twisted dream about his host's death. Soon, he'd be on that dock again and be staring down into the waters waiting for the corpse to drag him under. Yet, the longer he sat there, blood dripping onto his shoulder from the mech standing above him, the more it seemed real. Then there was the pain in his chest. It was growing and an ache was replacing it. It was as if a web had been crashed into by something larger than a fly and the winged thing was slowly ripping the web up one small strand at a time. His connection with Soundwave was dying … Soundwave was dying.

And it was his entire fault.

A small whimper filled the air, finally, and a clicking noise. It was the first noise to escape him and, in a way, it ashamed him. A Decepticon does not cry. Quickly, he tried to push the whimpering down, but a full out sob escaped him instead, his whole form shaking. It was then that he noticed that there were optics on him. He dimly noted that it was the Autobots that he had just tried to kill a few minutes ago and, despite his shame as being seen as weak with Autobot sentiments, he ignored them and started to crawl forward with his dented body.

It didn't take him long to get to the blue cassette player. For a minute, he just stared to scared and ashamed to touch the older mech, but a choking noise made him snap out of his sorrow-induced stupor. Soundwave was still alive, if barely. Getting on shaky legs, the cassette tried to crawl up onto the other's chest to look at the wound. Maybe he had imagined just how bad it was. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

"I-it's okay, Soundwave. I remember that first-aid you taught me. J-just hold on," whimpered the small being more to himself than the body he was slowly crawling up, ignoring the agony in his body. Yet, as the cassette crawled up to the chest, his hand slid in something wet and hot. He barely had time to compute that he had slipped on some energon on Soundwave's chassis before he fell … into an open wound.

A splash followed after.

Rumble's eyes widened as he felt liquids of all kinds seep over him and around him. His vents hitched and he whimpered as his optics turned bright white. He could barely pick himself up and stare at the horror of where he was with its spitting lines, broken metals and oozing innards. That gore meant nothing to him though when his eyes caught the true horror. Not even when the pump gave a vicious push, trying to keep the body alive, splattering blood all over the side of his head and down his back did he look away. Rumble could only continue to stare and care …. about the spark chamber.

The light it bore seemed to fade in and out, showing the gore before it dimmed for a moment. Rumble knew his creator rather well, but he had never seen his host's spark. It was a soft glimmering white which seemed to want to be a blue at times … and it was fading. He hadn't seen many sparks, but he knew that it was struggling … struggling to stay alive. The youth stood there a second, his vents shivering as coolant fell to his feet.

Finally, his voice finding itself, he sloshed forward in the inch deep mixture of vital fluids at his feet, "S-soundwave. You are going to be alright. Kay, boss."

With shivering hands he drew towards the lines near the spark chamber, his hands shaking as he tried to pinch off pipes. There was a voice in the back of his mind, telling him it was a useless action, but for some reason he still tried, his hands trembling as they began to get slippery from the slime. He still struggled to do field repairs despite that, but soon he could barely tie anything off as his form became so oily all he could do was fall to his knees. A long suffering whimper escaped him as he sat there, watching that spark dance. It was barely shivering now. Its light would soon end … as well as the song; the soft humming song of Soundwave's essence.

The cassette closed his optics, a pained yell escaping him, and he surged forward towards his master's spark chamber. His hands wrapped around it, and he gave it a tug. It was not impossible to take a spark and put it in a new body. Yet, the more he struggled, the more the glass cracked beneath his fingers. Rumble stopped and stared at the crumbling glass. He had to stop … he had to stop or it would continue to crack. But, as he let go - as if it could feel him drawing away - the glass shattered, and with a strangled cry Rumble pushed back the pain in his spark. He lunged forward instead, cupping a warm feeling in his hands. He could only see the dying light in his hands, his mind taking no noticed of the form growing grey about him, the music of the pumping innards stopping. The cassette stood there, a soft light dripping from between his fingers like liquid and to the ground. It was so warm and hot … and loving.

Despite himself, the small mech felt tears tumbling down his cheeks. He hadn't noticed … he hadn't noticed he had been crying. Slowly, opening his hands, the twin stared at the seemingly alive flame in his hand. Its light could not, would not, last though. It was as if a wind crashed down from the heavens, and then the flame went out in a small flicker. Rumble's vents held, thinking it was start again, but it did not. All he could do was stare, breathless, at the small amount of white-gold dust on his fingers. It, alone, was all that was left of his creator.

Rumble stared at the last residue of his creator for what seemed like forever; it seemed to shiver like little bits of glitter. Slowly, he sat down in the gore, bringing the last pieces of essence to his chest as if in an embrace. And there he sat.

…

Megatron stared at the tip of his cannon, and the smoke trailing from it for a second as well as Optimus's hand, which had directed away the cannon in time to deny the warlord a fatal blow to the Autobot's head. Instead, the shot had been moved just in time to … take out his Communication Officer. Megatron could only stare as his ever loyal soldier slowly fell backwards with a hole in his chest. The warlord continued to stare at the fallen Second for a moment until one of Soundwave's creations stumbled up the wound, falling inside. Rumble, yes, Rumble was his name, and he was the cause of this.

Soundwave's only fault was his soft spark for those creations and it was his downfall. But, Optimus would pay for now.

…

Rumble wasn't sure how long he had sat there in the medical bay, his master's energon still coated all over him as if he had just been born from a womb. His arms were wrapped around his knees, and he just remained on the berth, optics wide but seeing nothing. He could not witness the medic rush pass or the injured. The only thing he saw was the form before him on a different berth, still as a stone and just as grey. Rumble was waiting for something, anything, even just a twitch from the Boom Box. He would sit there forever until the being rushed forward like in his nightmare, and he'd wake once more.

"How long has he been sitting there like that," finally asked Thundercracker from his perch on a berth as Hook worked on his wing. He had been one of the walking wounded, but the injury was at an odd angle so he was forced to go into the medical bay when, generally, Decepticon's would perform their own repairs if they were walking wounded.

The medic, pushing a finger into the wound to see its depth, made the seeker flinch before stating, "I am not sure. He came in with Soundwave."

Thundercracker sat there a minute more, just looking at the little slagger shiver, "Is he going to die or something?"

Hook pulled his finger out of wing and came in a little closer, trying to get a visual look at the damage. Then, taking out a pair of metal shredders to peel back any blackened armor, the medic stated, "Don't know. The way he had that small seizure after I separated him from Soundwave's body, I was sure we were going to lose him and all the other cassettes. But he came out of his hysterical cries when Mixmaster threatened to rip out his vocal processor. He's been in that stupor ever since. I might check to see if he has any reflexes left later. I don't know what happens when a Boom Box dies. Maybe cassettes go through a sort of withdrawal or this is just the beginning of a slow death."

Thundercracker looked at the small mech, ready to say something, when all he could do was lurch his head forward and dig his fingers into the berth as the pain enveloped him. A pained whine escaped his clutched teeth nonetheless though. It seemed the medic had started to weld and reattach wires before the sensors in his wings were completely nub. Hook merely grumbled something about being a sparkling and continued to do his work as the flier twitched.

A few minutes later, Thundercracker was able to finally pry his fingers out of the berth and away from the finger indentions in the side of the berth. He stared at his stiff hands noting that some of the paint had come off and onto the berth. Primus, he hated going to this butcher, but he didn't have much of a choice. Skywarp was an idiot, and Starscream was in consul with Megatron. There was little doubt about what. After all, the largest clue was a grayed mech on a berth.

Soundwave was dead; Hook and Mixmaster confirmed it almost before Megatron had laid the body on the medical berth from what Thundercracker understood. He had overheard the diagnosis from the medic's chatter, which was strange in and of itself. Generally, the medic was grumpy and not very talkative, but he seemed to want suck up to TC today. The flier had a suspicion as to why. After all, Thundercracker had a tendency to be silent like the Communications Officer, and it was not unheard of for Megatron to force upgrades on his soldiers. Hook just might know more than he was giving up. The medic had been a little more observant with his work today as if he were mapping the flier for future reference.

"So," said the seeker as he watched Hook wipe his hands in a rag. "Who do you think will be the new Third in Command?"

Hook's visor glowed, and then he stated simply, looking away from the flier as if ignoring his gaze, "Don't know, but there's going to be bloodshed. Mechs are going to be fighting for that position and guess who's going to be sewing them up?"

The blue mech frowned as he looked the medic up and down, looking for a clue. Hook didn't give him anything, but a glare, before stating, "I don't know anything. I just want to exam this cassette. I've never gotten my hand on one of these for more than a few minutes you know. Soundwave always did their internal repairs, especially around the spark chamber. In fact, I can't wait to get my hands on that corpse of his. Not a lot is known of cassettes and their Boom Boxes."

Thundercracker didn't know if that was good or not. There was no doubt in his mind that Megatron wanted to replace his Third in Command as quickly as possible, but he always wanted a resourceful mech … like a mech with five helpers. Thundercracker could only hope that that hole in the dead mech's chest wouldn't allow Hook to figure out how to remake the designs. It seemed that he was getting looks from the medic's gestalt members, mocking ones. Yet, before he could open his mouth to pry farther, the med bay doors open and in stepped a rather grumpy looking Starscream.

Everyone in the room turned their heads in time to see the frown on the mech, and then cringed away, expecting the screeching to start, but, strangely, when the Second in Command spoke, his words were almost … soft.

"Thundercracker … come with me. Megatron wants to see you," said Starscream as he turned and started to walk towards the hall, expecting the other mech to follow. TC tightened in the shoulders and then threw a worried look over at the cassette. His tried not to cringe as an image hit him: his body strapped to a berth as the Constructicons started to cut into his chest in order to fit him with a holder for … cassettes. His left optic twitched, and he made his way to the door, his shoulders stiff in mental agony.

Mixmaster stared at the pair of blue wings disappear through the doors, and then snickered, walking towards Rumble's berth with almost a chipper excitement as Hook headed over towards the cassette as well. The two mechs stood over the shivering being, and then Hook leaned forward, looking the small being up and down. Rumble was covered in various fluids, and it was hard to tell if any of the blood was actually his. A scan quickly fell over the patient, and it revealed that the cassette was indeed damaged, but it seemed to be simple damaged in nature. Just a few dents had to be hammered out and his shoulder strut had to be adjusted. All other injuries his automated systems had already started fixing long ago.

"Well, his current mental condition isn't from an injury, that shoulder needs a little work though. It's not going to fix itself," stated Hook as he waved a hand in front for the patient. No reaction.

"Who-who cares about that. I-I've heard a rumor that cassettes have half-sparks, yet they still can survive. We-we should just crack him op-open and get a peek," said Mixmaster as his fingers seemed to shiver in anticipation.

Hook seemed to give him a glare with the way his visor lit up, but then a small chuckle shivered up his spine, "You know me far too well."

The medic then ripped the mech from his inner huddle of his limbs and made him lie down on his back rather harshly. Those huge fingers then quickly started to roam over the smaller being's chassis looking for the opening switch so he could finally see the cassette's inner workings. That rumor about cassettes was just that, a rumor, and he was going to see if there was any truth to it. Yet, just as a soft click filled the room, Hook suddenly drew away with a yip, a growl following after the cry.

"Slaggen little monster!" gripped Hook as he looked at his bloodied and bitten hand, a glare setting itself on the growling form of Ravage as the cat-former stood over the prone form of her sibling.

Quickly following the medic's curse, a collection of cackles from the rest of Hook's gestalt team filled the room, cat calls, and 'here kitty' sayings escaping them. Mixmaster was also having a good laugh even though, he himself, almost had gotten bitten.

"Look-look at that, Hook. The-the kitty likes you," said the chemical mastermind as he watched blood drip to the floor from Hook's hand.

"Bite me!" growled the medic as he eyed the cassette.

"To-to bad, someone already did!" cat-called the leader as he looked Ravage over again. He had wanted to see if the rumors were true … but it wasn't worth losing a hand. Besides, there would be other chances. Waving at the cat, Mixmaster stated simply, "Either-either take him and leave, or leave him to us. He-he is damaged, after all."

Ravage growled low in her throat, and then she slowly got off the top of her siblings, never taking her optics off the mechs before her. Then, nudging Rumble's arm with her nose, she managed to get his arm around her neck. With one more parting growl she jumped down, dragging the nearly comatose Rumble with her.

…

There was water. It was the waves again. It was lapping at his ankles, the lake just before him. Rumble was not afraid of the waves anymore. He just wanted to wander deeply into them and become a rusting corpse with his creator. He wanted the weeds. He wanted its cold. He wanted its wetness. He wanted … death.

The Cassette didn't even flinch as he took the first step into the lake. It was freezing and almost seemed to sting as it drowned sensitive circuitry. The blue mech was not denied his want of it though. He continued forward, the mud stirring at his feet and the whispers from beneath the water pulling him forward. Yet, before his head could be swallowed by the waves, the water felt a little too real … and warm.

Rumble drew away only to regret the action as his back slammed against something hard. His optics onlined, and he looked around in a panic. He wanted to get to his feet and run, but suddenly there was a heavy weight against his chest and was forced to look down … it was a paw, a metallic paw.

"_Don't move. I haven't cleaned it all off yet_," said Ravage as she drew her paw away, picking up a rag in that same limb as she started to wipe off … wipe off energon. Rumble couldn't stop himself as a whimper escaped him, the memories of why his was covered in blood returning. He suddenly found himself wanting to hide, to get away, to bury his shame, but Ravage merely pushed down with her paw again.

"_Calm down, youngling. You don't want to wake your siblings, do you? It was hard to get them into recharge, the ache in their sparks so terrible_," said Ravage, her words suddenly seeming … soft. In all his times, Rumble could never recall her words seeming soft or even feminine, but for some reason it seemed like all those things tonight. But most of all … it seemed safe. He couldn't help himself. The youngling couldn't help but allow a choking sob escape him, his arms throwing themselves forward and around the feline's neck. He expected her to yell at him or bite him, but the strange thing was that she didn't pull away. Her paw, instead, came up onto his shoulder, and she purred softly into his ear.

"_It's alright Rumble. I'll protect all of you now … if it's the last thing I do,"_ said the cat mostly to herself then the weeping youth. There was a lot of promises behind those words, she knew it, but she had to take up the responsibility. True, she could survive without Soundwave being that she had been alive long enough that her half spark – as all cassettes are – had slowly developed into a full spark over the millennia. The rest of the rack was not, too young. They would die without a host to support them.

She knew what she had to do, as Rumble clutched at her brother, she made a vow to find a new Cassette Rack … or make one.

…

There was cheering and overall merriment. Now, this was not rare in the Ark, especially when it came to the fact that everyone seemed to have a secret stash of high-grade to drown themselves in. But, tonight, the Prime had allowed it. So it was the good stuff. Not that Blaster could complain. He was a mech that loved to parties, but he was slightly confused as to why. He had been on duty when they had received the call of Megatron's forces attacking and was left behind.

Not that he complained, he was still a little sore after being shot that last time.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to join in on the celebrations. Something good must have happened as he wanted to know what it was. Letting his cassettes out and telling them to be good, he flaunted over to a slightly intoxicated Jazz, Ironhide, and a trying-to-escape Prowl.

"What's happenin'?" grinned the mech as he took a seat, successfully barring in a now-peeved looking Prowl. It was likely that he had been dragged to the party by the Third in Command. Poor slagger. "What's with the shin-dig?"

Jazz grinned lazily, his drink spilling itself all over the table and probably a bit onto Prowl as well.

"Well," said Jazz with a happy grin, "Weh' had a gooood battle'h today."

"Good, how, my brother," said Blaster as he stole Ironhide's drink right out of his hand, taking a sip. For a minute, the red mech stared at his hand as if not understanding where it had went. Then, probably thinking he drank it, stood up shakily and headed back to the dispenser for anther cube.

"Well … weee'h no-h longg-her have to worr-he a-bout some-hun peeken on us in the show-whores," said Jazz so sloppily, there seemed to be energon dripping down the side of his mouth.

Blaster quickly took a sip of his borrowed drink so he wouldn't laugh his aft off at Jazz's … language. Once, he finally managed to get it down without choking, he said, "So Reflector is deactivated?"

Jazz leaned heavily on Prowl who's wings twitched. For a minute he just laid his head on the annoyed mech's shoulder as if waiting for his brain to catch up.

"What?" asked Jazz in complete confusion.

Prowl, finally able to take no more, shoved the other slightly so that he was no longer drooling on him. Then, as if dusting off Jazz's presence, he rubbed his shoulder, saying, "No, he was talking about Soundwave."

Blaster's lips quickly fell away from his drink, the Cassette-Rack's Law echoing in his head, "W-what happened?"

"Nothin' much," chuckled Ironhide as he flopped into his seat, nearly falling until Blaster grabbed his arm to support him; once steady, Ironhide continued, "He jus' has a hole in 'es chest. Deactivated as a doornail. We won't bee'h seein' hair or hide of those 'Cons till old Buckethead 'as a new Third in Command."

Blaster's worry quickly drown itself, the thought of the Cassette Rack Laws forgotten momentarily. Soundwave had been blown through the chest after all, so all his cassettes had to be offlined. Besides, the old slagger probably didn't even care of the Cassette-Rack's obligations … so why should he?

XXX

Paw07: Poor Ravage. She's now got a lot of responsibility on her shoulders, not to mention a collection of suffering siblings. I wonder what she's willing to do to keep them alive. Also, if anyone is interesting, this story needs a beta, so any volunteers would be wonderful.


	5. Things That Can't Be Replaced

Chapter 5: Things That Can't Be Replaced

XXX

Ravage paced the length of Soundwave's room, throwing glances at the pile of cassettes on their Master's berth. It had taken her half the night to clean Rumble and then convince him to sleep with his siblings. The youth had acted like he wasn't worthy enough to sleep with his brothers, but that didn't matter to her. The half-spark of her siblings wouldn't last if they couldn't feed off the bonds they had to each other … and her. She had to rest with them at least a few hours a night to keep them in a stable condition until she found a suitable replacement since she was the only one with a fully developed spark, given. But, scratch that last thought, nothing would ever be suitable compared to their real creator, but for the young ones … she's make an acceptation.

Alright, Soundwave had given her the name of a replacement Boom Box should anything ever happen to him. The mech's name was Jive. He was stern and a keeper of old traditions, but he had been loyal to Megatron's cause so Soundwave had invoked the laws of cassette racks and asked the other to be his cassettes' keeper, promising to do the same in return. That had been before their long sleep on Earth and many mech's had fallen into stasis due to hunger or were dead. Even if Jive wasn't dead … he was probably in stasis, and Ravage would never find and revive his body in time. Perhaps, she should invoke the laws on another Rack, being they were so rare, he or she couldn't refuse. Too bad the only one she knew in the area was … the Autobot, Blaster.

She physically cringed at the thought.

No, it would be an insult to her creator. He would not have approved and neither would any of the siblings though he choice was law. That left another option though: making another cassette rack. Hmm, at first glance she would think none of the mechs on the base would be worthy, but one couldn't be choosy at a moment like this.

Giving one more look at her siblings, the cassette decided that she had to make sure they were fed. Grunting in her throat, Ravage drew near the door. It slid open with a hiss and she stepped out into the dull halls, only her red optics offering any true light. Generally, at this time, her creator would then reach towards the control panel for the door and lock it to keep those inside still safe. He wasn't here anymore to do that for their small family's protection anymore, but that didn't mean that she was going to leave the door unlocked.

Baring her fangs, Ravage extended her claws and then jumped towards the wall, leaving puncture holes in the wall as she clawed upwards like a rock climber. It only took her a few moments to get to the control and paw it. She didn't care who saw her in such an embarrassing display, nobody was taking anyone else from her. She'd suffer a few awkward moments for that.

XXX

Thundercracker felt the energon in his lines go cold as a pair of cool red optics dragged into his very armor. Megatron's sole attentive gaze was on him. That never happened. He wasn't even sure if the overlord knew his name. Well, from the look of things be must have, being that he had asked for Thundercracker directly.

Swallowing, the Seeker fell to one of his knees and bowed, praying to whatever god was up there for his fears not to be realized. He had enough trouble babysitting Skywarp but cassettes? He sure the hell hoped he wasn't going to be made Megatron's second. He didn't know what he'd do with those two monsters, Rumble and Frenzy. They'd probably get him killed. The rest of the cassettes didn't bother him as much, but he wasn't a pet person, and he certainly wasn't going to gain stasis by replacing a dead mech.

Not that he was going to say such a thing to Megatron's face, especially with the expression was presently draped on bucket-head's face.

"You wanted me, Sir," said Thundercracker, his optics wanting to look anywhere but up at that towering figure.

Megatron continued to sit there in his throne, just staring at Thundercracker. Then, standing up, he walked over and looked down at the flier. He lifted his hand, signifying the mech to rise. TC did so without question, swallowing his nervousness.

Megatron then proceeded to walk around the Seeker, stalling at his wings. The blue flier nearly bulked when he felt those heavy, callused fingers running down his wings not missing an inch of their span.

"As I'm sure you are aware… my Communication Officer, Soundwave, Third in Command, was defeated in the last battle," murmured the tyrant as he continued fingering those wings, admiring or testing them.

TC wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I need a replacement. I would have asked Shockwave to cover the position given his loyalty, but he has other objectives that need his attention being the Guardian of Cybertron. I did ask for his console though," Starscream huffed at this (probably pissed that, being the Second in Command, Megatron hadn't asked him) but the warlord continued as if the enraged flier in the corner of the throne room wasn't there.

"He said a flier would be very effective since they would be able to change position easily if communication was lost and reestablish it. He recommend Acid Rain and Blackout, but I couldn't take Acid Rain … far too young and stupid," Megatron threw a look specifically at Starscream and the flier huffed merely in response.

Thundercracker tried not to look in his trine leader's direction, but he couldn't help himself. He knew the tale far too well of how Megatron had not only managed to secure Starscream's loyalties. Screamer had been young and stupid, flashy promises of power winning over the youth's mind. Probably why the flier was now so bitter and it looked like Starscream was about to lash out, defending old wounds. That had been a personal insult in Starscream's direction.

"I want an older, more responsible mech," continued Megatron, his fingers running down the length of TC's wings before he let go and started moving forward and back towards his throne. "I need a mech that can handle young cassettes, Soundwave's cassettes. For the next few solar days I will be going over you and Blackouts files to decide which of you will be promoted. Do you understand?"

The Seeker swallowed, and then mutely nodded before he could state in almost a broken hearted tone, "Yes, my lord."

Megatron smiled almost wickedly, before basically laughing, "Don't look so petrified, Thundercracker. This is a great proposition for you… Don't mess it up," smile still there he waved his hand as if now bored, "You may leave."

Thundercracker wanted to rebuke, complain, or at least demand that this Blackout character take the position, but he found himself too petrified. He could only bow and find himself slowly walking out, his spark panicking in its casing. He didn't want to be ripped open and have a cassette rack placed inside him. He didn't want to be separated from his trine. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life trying to stay alive and keep his title.

He _really_ didn't want to be separated from his trine.

Yet, he stepped outside of the door without another word, Starscream's voice sounding behind the door.

"You are not ripping up my trine!" all but raged Starscream as he stepped forward, his optics flaring.

Megatron didn't even listen to the rest of his Second in Command's complaint when he all but yelled, "Silence! My decision will remain as such! Now head out to the space bridge and to Cybertron to retrieve this Blackout character Shockwave was speaking of. Do not test me on this or you will be my new Communications Officer and Thundercracker will be my new Second in Command! I bet a cassette rack would do wonders for your figure. Now, out!"

Starscream could only take a step back, hand resting on his chest for a moment, his eye twitching before he all but stormed out of the door.

XXX

Ravage's tale twitched. She had spent all morning wandering the halls of the base. She observed every mech for a collection of minutes, reaching out with her limited and lacking mental powers she had received from her creator. Soundwave, as it was rumored, could read not just current thoughts but mechs' minds. It wasn't that he only knew what everyone was thinking; he just had the capacity to dive into unguarded minds. Now that Soundwave was dead… nobody was guarding themselves making it possible for Ravage to collect thoughts.

She knew that none of Megatron's men were saints, but she hadn't expected it to be this bad. None of them had the calm nature for cassette care. In fact, she had caught the thoughts of more than one mech that was planning on stepping on one of her siblings now that their creator was no longer there to protect them. She was running out of faces.

The only mech that she could think of as patient enough to not kill the twins was Shockwave. Not her first choice but her creator and the Guardian got along. Soundwave had trusted him. She trusted him as well. There was only one problem with that though… how was she going to get to Cybertron to even ask if he would be their new cassette rack?

A grumbling red flier seemed to answer her question for her as his thoughts wandered over to her.

So Megatron was sending Starscream to Cybertron, was he?

Ravage, who at the present moment had been perched far above the other mechs like a watching buzzard, fell from her perch with soft grace, landing on all four feet and walking forward as if she just hadn't jump two stories down. Looking both ways as if waiting to be attacked, the cassette then started running forward with her mind set on a goal. She was going to Cybertron today, even if she had to blackmail Screechy to take her.

After all, with some of the thoughts she had just picked up from his unguarded mind, she had plenty of blackmail of the slagger, but first …

"_Frenzy, Rumble, wake up, younglings_!"

It took a moment but Frenzy answered the comm. She could tell that the red youngling had been crying by the sound of his voice alone. It was not a Decepticon trait to cry but she would not be denying him the right, now or ever. She probably would be an emotional mess if she could right now, but she had obligations to fulfill. Her quiet morning of her creator could come after.

"_Where are you?_" she commed as she picked up her pace to keep up with Screechy.

There was a moment of silence before the younger mech answered, "On our berth with everyone else… when did you get Rumble?"

"Never you mind. I'll be gone for the rest of the day. I need you to make sure no one leaves that room. Stick together, your sparks can thrive off each other if they start to become unbalanced," she stated simply, growling as Mixmaster walked past her and Screamer.

The scientist merely giggled but did not stall the cat-former in her stalking.

A scared tone followed after, "Y-you're leaving us?"

That tone made her sick. Frenzy and that pitiful tone just didn't go together, but she had to keep them alive; she had promised. "Just for a little while. I need to secure our survival. Just stay together and if one of you starts feeling spark pains, cuddle with them. The spark will fall in tune with the other sibling."

There was a moment of silence, the young mech finally asking, "And what if all our sparks start becoming erratic?"

She had nothing to say. She was silent.

Frenzy shivered as the truth hit him. There was a great possibility that they were all going to die.

Pushing down his fears so they wouldn't leak through the bond and affect his siblings, the red youth laid down with his head on Rumble's chest, a hand snaking forward and intertwining his fingers with one of the blue mech's hands. This kind of closeness wasn't something either one of them gave into even thought they were twins, but he needed comfort, any comfort.

…

"_Frenzy… Frenzy,"_ the mech jolted awake, optics wide and nearly white. He had been dreaming. No remembering. No… was it even his dream? Was it Rumble's? Either way it was about water, seaweed and death. For a moment, Frenzy was sure he could see something in the water, but someone awoke, ending the shared dream. Yes, it had to have come from one of his siblings because they were all up, looking about as if frightened. It didn't take much looking around to see who it was. Rumble was shaking slightly, balled up.

The blue twin looked away, ashamed of waking all his siblings, but his worry was forgotten when Buzzsaw spoke again, "_Frenzy, where is Ravage_?"

His answer was simple, "Gone."

The flier was taken aback, beak moving but no sound coming out. How could she abandon them in their time of need?

Frenzy continued, "She said she'd be back in a day's time."

The flier tilted his head, his glances going downward towards a still recharging Ratbat. Why hadn't Rumble's nightmare woke the youngest up as well? The red mech looked up at Bazzsaw, noting finally that that was where the flier was looking. Frowning slightly, the bipedal mech moved forward on his knees, stalling at the youngest sibling's side reaching out and shaking him with minimal ease.

His voice was soft, "Hey, Ratbat, wake up."

There was no reply or even a twitch; the youngest was almost cold as death. In fact, if the youngest still didn't hold the color to his paint, Frenzy would have been sure the other was deactivated.

He quickly threw a worried look up at his older siblings, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak. The two gave him hard looks. They knew what was happening… it always took the youngest first. Ratbat's spark was failing without a cassette rack to support it.

"What should we do?" he asked in almost a panic.

Buzzsaw looked over to his own twin, and Laserbeak nodded before taking to the air with a squawk, comming their reply to the red twin.

Frenzy nodded in agreement, "Okay, I will stay here with Ratbat and Rumble. You two can go out and get some energon. It will not fix the problem but it might help him hold out a little longer."

Rumble's shaking went still. Go out? As in out into the base? B-but Soundwave was gone. They had no protection, nothing. H-he couldn't lose anyone else from his bond.

The two birds, though perhaps surprised by the maturity of the once trouble-making red cassette, nodded and flew out through the vents. It seemed that they were just as worried about having protection, using the back way.

Rumble frowned as he watched the birds go, and then pulled himself closer to his brother, curling up against him as he lazily pulled Ratbat closer. A silence continued for some time until the blue mech found himself asking.

"When'd you grow up, bro? I've never heard you talk like that."

Frenzy started as he looked at his brother, surprised to watch the other sit up straight. He had heard about what happened on the battlefield, how Rumble had cried like a little fleshy as he struggled to save their Master. He had wanted to ask his twin many things but the only thing he could ask was, "Did he suffer?"

Rumble was quiet for a long time before he softly stated, "It tried to save him… it was my fault. I tried so hard! I tried to remember all the medical training that he taught us but…"

"I just wanted to know if he suffered! I know it was your fault he's offline! I know it's your fault we are all suffering," the twin all but yelled before going silent again and stating in a hushed tone, "I just want to know… did he suffer?"

Turning away from his twin and looking into the dim of the room, the chairs and Soundwave-sized tools making him want to choke on his own tears, Rumble thought it best to lie and keep his pains to himself. Soundwave probably suffered before he died… his death wasn't immediate. Swallowing his suffering, Rumble stated, "He was dead before I even got to him, his spark extinguished. I just had to check."

Visor dimming for a moment, his twin nodded before reaching over and pulling the youngest cassette to him… and that was all that was said.

And so Rumble sat on the other side of the berth, not near either of his two remaining brothers. Neither seemed to mind or care though, one catatonic and the other merely lost to his thoughts as he petted Ratbat down his back in a seemingly endless repetition. Rumbled looked back down at his feet unable to watch the growing silence that was forming behind him. This was his fault. He had known something bad was going to happen to Soundwave –there was the dream- and he had also been the one to fulfill the dream by making his creator come save his aft.

His hands shivered as he pulled them into fists, whispering to himself as a tear fell down his metallic cheek, "I should have been the one to die."

There was a moment of silence, Frenzy stalled in the petting of his brother's wings, swallowing before he replied, "Yes, you should be… but it happened. In truth, there was nothing you could have done. Soundwave would have come to save any of us. It's not like you could have known."

"… But I did."

Frenzy went stiff and turned to look at his brother, confused and horrified when he noticed that his sibling was serious as energon tears tumbled down his metallic cheeks. Shaking, he threw himself forward to grab on to his brother's waist. The bond was slammed into as well, emotions like fear, confusion, and pain overwhelming the unprepared sibling.

Frenzy felt his spark panic and tried to ask in an even voice, "W-what do you mean?"

A few moments of sniffling and finally Rumble found himself able to blubber, "It was a dream. I dreamed it days ago! He was dead and rusted and rotting away! I knew he was going to die! I slaggen knew!"

Stillness slammed into the cassette's spark, his creator's words of warning bouncy in his system.

It had been when they were still on Cybertron and Ratbat had yet to come into existence. Soundwave had been trying to coax their eldest sibling, Ravage, out of a corner where she was balled up with her paws over her audios, yowling in pain.

_It was painful to just watch her wither in pain… yet there had been no wounds. It took a while but he had finally been able to get her out of her ball and place her on his lap, a sonic sound vibrating over the room. The cat-former calmed immediately and fell into a light recharge as he petted down her back, hitting all the right sensors to lull her into a full recharge. _

_Only once she was fully in recharge where the other cassettes even allowed to speak. _

"_What's wrong with her… she damaged?"_

_Shaking his head, he stated calmly, "Diagnosis: mental psychic powers evolution. Abilities, no matter how limited, are hard to control at first."_

_Rumble looked at his brother, kind of excited but not liking the way Ravage had gotten all twitchy. They all knew that, no matter how stoic their Master was, that they were part of his spark. And as his creations they always wondered about his mind-reading abilities, but since none of them had any, they merely presumed that it was a program and not a natural, spark passed ability like with being a flier or grounder. _

_It proved never to presume anything about Soundwave._

_Feeling cocky, Frenzy asked, "So… will they be awesome or crappy like the angry kitty over here?"_

_A growl escaped Ravage but she made no moves from her slow recharge. _

_Their creator was silent for a moment before stating, "Analysis: multiple probabilities. Some are levitation, pyrokinesis, invisibility, clairvoyance, telekinesis, and precognition which is the ability to see the future."_

"_And do you have the last one? Do you know how this war is going to end?" asked the youth. _

_The rack holder was silent before he answered, "Reply: I have not had such visions… nor do I want to. It is a dangerous ability."_

Frenzy found himself shaking his head, tears now streaming down his face as well. His brother knew, his brother knew and did nothing about it. Feeling rage rising in his body, he suddenly pushed his sibling away, screaming at the other, "Don't touch me! Don't slaggen touch me! You knew… you knew this was going to happen and you just let it!"

"No…No," begged Rumble as he tried to scramble back into his brother's embrace. "I thought it was a dream. I didn't think it was real. I just thought it was…"

"Slaggen liar," the twin struggled to his feet, his voice even harsher than before. "You knew, you knew! Stop touching me. Stop!"

Growing desperate, feeling now the loss of his brother's spark as he retreated and block off Rumble's part of the spark, his other half, Rumble all but started to claw at his sibling, paint chipping as he cried, "F-frenzy, please, my spark hurts. Please be with me … the pain is less. Don't pull away from me… I might end up like Ratbat there!"

"Like Ratbat? Well, good you slaggen betrayer! Maybe you'll know what it's like for Ratbat, lying there half dead, time counting down until he's dead," said Frenzy, glare still set as his voice grew cold.

Rumble shook his head, optics growing wide, "H-he's not going to die… he can't. I-I didn't know."

"Didn't know," said Frenzy, suddenly coming forward with confidant steps with fists held to his sides. "Didn't know that your stupidity, your cowardice, would get Soundwave killed? Didn't know that Ratbat would be the first to fall ill because the youngest needs a rack to survive, yet you left him? You're killing our family!"

Rumble wasn't even allowed to plead his case before the red cassette made the final steps and he pushed Rumble roughly enough that he fell off the berth, the cassette's back slamming to the floor and his head hitting hard with a dull thunk. Rumble wasn't even allowed a groan of pain before his twin had jumped to the floor and was on top of him, his fists slamming into his twin's face.

"You did this to us! You did this to our family!" cried the red twin, tears now flowing from underneath his visor as he continued to punch despite the fact that Rumble kept crying out that he was sorry.

The one sided beat down continued for a few more moments before stopping, energon on the red twin's knuckles. Frenzy final was able to hear the pleas of his and see the tears that had started to fall down onto the mech below.

Frenzy's stare was cold and unforgiving, but not as cruel as his words, "You're no longer my brother. You've killed us all. J-just leave us alone before you kill more of us. Get out…. GET OUT!"

Rumble kept his optics offline as he was dragged across the floor, bleeding. He barely was able to note that the door swished open, and he was thrown out into the hall as a mass of metal, Frenzy shutting the door. His twin hadn't even said goodbye or given a simple act of platonic love in departure.

He had been abandoned.

Slowly sitting up, Rumble put a hand to his now dented chest. His chest hurt. It ached like there were fluids in his vents, and he was drowning in them. Frenzy was right.

He had destroyed his family.

Rumble couldn't stay here anymore. It hurt too much. Maybe it would just be best if he died alone, far away so he would no longer cause any pain to them. After all, Soundwave himself had said that foresight was a cursed ability.

XXX

Paw07: Awww … poor Rumble. He's just digging himself a hole. Man, it's been a long time. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. The Universe Watches

Chapter 6: The Universe Watches

Soundwave's cassettes, in all their miseries, would think themselves the center of attention of the universe since it was getting such sick enjoyment from their suffering.

In this mental proclamation they would be wrong. The universe just witnesses and is.

It had witnessed the creation of a planet-sized computer meant to answer the question to everything; it had seen a god become a world devourer; it had watched an ancient race string together galaxy after galaxy with nothing but wormholes and gates; it had seen three universal wars; the death of the first sun and first race; a giant turtle mounted by a disk world; and a time-traveler who'd travel the universe from time to time with a blue box. The universe saw many interesting lives and wars and deaths. It was everything that was and would be… and it witnessed all its transverses emotionally be it a hanging fate or tickets to a football game.

In fact, at this very moment, it watched Eject (located in the Milky Way on the blue planet which was third from the sun in an Autobot base in North America) who was about to have a huge change in his fate though he was completely oblivious to this as he whistled and walked down the halls. Said being had been trying to sucker his way into getting season passes, and it seemed today was the perfect day to ask because the other day Soundwave had been deactivated. Poor ugly slagger. Not that the cassette was saddened terribly in any manner. He was sick of having Rumble or Frenzy try to rip off his legs and beat him with them during battle.

So, like he said: poor dead slagger, lucky me. Soundwave's loss was Eject's gain.

He knew a part of him should feel bad. He detested the war for this very reason. Mech's died that really shouldn't have had to. Why couldn't they all get together and play a violent round of soccer instead? Perhaps it was asking too much to have a rivalry and fun all during one outing. Either way, at least the universe _seemed_ to be on his side enough that the Decepticon's cassettes went with their master or he and his brothers would most likely have some roommates to share their caretaker's chassis with: _pit on earth_ that would have been. He knew the Cassette Rack Obligations as well as any of the cassettes on base and the boom box that chartered all of them. If Soundwave had no one to inherit and care for his half-sparks than that obligation would fall to the nearest cassette rack around before the younglings could offline. That is, unless, the boom box already had someone able and ready in mind.

Considering that over half of the mechs of Cybertron where either in stasis, offline, or cast away to someone uncharted colony, Eject doubted that Soundwave had such forward thinking. The Con was such an egotistical mech at times with his "Soundwave Superior" motto that the slagger probably thought he couldn't die. So, though the blue mech was wrong about the immortality thing, he was right about his cassettes never needing a caretaker because they went with him.

Maybe there was some truth to the rumor about transformer mind readers. Yes, everyone knew that most mechs with the ability went mad, but there was also a rumor that the ones that didn't could sometimes do more than read minds. They could start fires with just a thought, move things with nothing but their mind, and see hints of the future. The blue Con probably did have the last ability. He didn't know when, but he did know that he would die with all his cassettes.

Poor, dead, slagger and slagger-etes. He wouldn't be missing any of the cassettes, especially Ravage… though he wasn't so sure that Steeljaw had the same opinion.

Spotting said lion-former in the rec. room next to Hound on the couch, watching some nature show, Eject felt like throwing some childish wit at his older sibling. Smiling, he hopped up onto the huge couch and pretended to watch the television.

Steeljaw's tail twitched nonetheless. Everyone knew that sitting still and watching something as sport-less as the Discovery Channel was not in Eject's character. Tail twitching in warning, the young mech final spoke, already sick of playing the taunting game.

"Hey Jaws? Still moping over your dead girlfriend?" stated the youngest cassette of the small sub-communication group.

Steeljaw's tail twitched a moment more, rather sick of the still running joke that he should just break down and date the only other cat-former probably in existence: Ravage. He'd rather eat his own blasters.

Taking on his usually, coolly-professional attitude, he stated over their bond in a slightly witty manner, "_Not as much as you'll miss being Laserbeak's and Buzzsaw's plaything. I'm sure you'll mourn losing all that extreme hang gliding_."

Eject's cocky smile faded, and he suddenly pouted, recalling the day those two birdbrains dragged him off into the sky by his ankles. Flopping back, the youth merely waved his hand casting off the subject with something he'd rather talk about, "Hey, have you seen Blaster anywhere?"

"_He's still going to say no_," stated the eldest as he continued to watch the Australian man try to wrestle an alligator. "_Being drunk, in a good mood, bad mood, half dead, hung over, and all the above is not going to change that. Prowl said no, thus Prime said no, and that makes Blaster say: __**negatory little man**__._"

"Say's you-"

"_And Prime and Prowl_."

"- why can't I have my season tickets? What's wrong with wanting to be in that stadium, cheering on an American pastime, having a homerun when it comes to life?" complained the younger cassette.

"_Because, as Prowl pointed out when you whined to him not even three days ago, we don't have the resources to have you running around on such meaningless ventures and neither do we want to send you out all over the country without back-up. I sure know I'm not going with you to be called mascot and get soda and beers poured down my spinal common. That one baseball game with the Lakers was bad enough._"

"Don't blame that basketball to the face on me! You could have walked it off, and I _would_ have caught it if you hadn't told me to take a time out and sit down," pointedly stated the cassette as he poked the other, pulling the finger back before the lion-former could contemplate nipping at it.

Sliding off the huge couch and regaining his sportsman like buoyancy, Eject grinned and stated, "Well, I'm going to ask anyway. For not only is Blaster happy as an Olympic gold winner, he also has a migraine from hell after finally waking up for his shift. Minimal talking will get me what I want."

"_We'll see about that_," stated the cat-former as he tried not to grin. Today was going to be a good day. There was a Steve Irwin marathon and Eject would not be interrupting it again for because, more than likely, he'd be banished to Blaster's innards than spoiled. There were and weren't good times to play with the boom box's soft side and today was not one of them. Maybe when the kid was old enough to drink high grade, he would understand why it was unwise to try to talk anything out of a suffering mech because…

Blaster had had better days.

The red mech had had smatter moments as well, but hearing that his personal arch enemy had final kicked the big one had caused him to drink all night and into the early morning the next day… two days ago. He had spent the first day out like a light. Prowl hadn't been amused but at least now Blaster wasn't acting like a plague victim, moaning about the 'pain' every few moments and then clutching his head.

Really, he had never seen Jazz so pathetic.

Sighing, his head throbbing, the cassette rack turned his head slightly when he heard the small patter of feet. He didn't even have to really hear the steps to know who it was, stating as he rubbed his temples, "What's up little man, make it brief. Your creator needs silence to suffer."

"Well, I don't want to throw you a curveball, but I was wondering that since there is very little likeability that there'll be no sudden deaths with the Decepticon's cassettes out of commission. I was wondering if I could…"

"No."

Blinking, his mind in a blank, the cassette had to stutter, "I missed that fastball, Blaster. No to what?"

"Tickets to the game. Prime and Prowl had said their peace, my miniature sports star, so you'll just have to accept their proclamation and deal like a good little trooper. We have sports channel, buddy. Sparkplug and Spike are always being so good to us," stated the mech, his optics going offline for a moment as he groan in pain.

"B-but… a cross country runner can't practice his trade indoors and with the challenging team out for the count, out of the season, I need to stretch my legs and get ahead," whined the youngster.

"… Well, if you are so desperate, cool running's, I heard that Spike and Sparkplug couldn't take the heat and planned a quick retreat to the mountain lake for a week or two. Hang with them, sports star, if you want to get out. Hurry up though," added the mech. "Spike is getting ready to leave, his dad following after."

"But…"

"Do you want to spend the next few days in my chassis, I'm in no mood," growled Blaster in agony, only to quickly frown. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap… this processor ache ain't going away."

Eject tried not to pout, feeling a small sting of hurt. Blaster never snapped and before the mech could catch his hurt feelings through a bond, the youth nodded, "Sure, sounds great. It'll be… fun."

... Maybe he could go with those guys and though he was no fan of camping, the group could maybe swing by to some college game on their way back or at least play some outdoors sports. Prowl had been advent of not allowing new games into the Ark if he didn't approve them prior because after trying to teach the Dino-bots American football… Yeah, Ratchet wasn't too happy either.

He really did want to try water polo… and Blaster was crabby.

"Don't you even want to know where they are going or who's going?" asked Blaster, frowning as he stared down at the youth.

"Its fine…" forced the cassette. He did not want to be cast away into an angry creator's chassis for the next two weeks when he could be outside instead.

Blaster just nodded his head reluctantly before groaning in pain. His words struggled to remain chipper as he commed Bumblebee, "Hey, Buddy. Room for one more? I have a fast runnin' little hot shot that wants to deploy his athletic skills?"

Down the corridors of the ark, past a few pairs of large legs, Spike sat there with his back against the wall of the entrance of the Arc. He got just a taste of a breeze and perked his head up trying to get a flavor of coolness. It was hotter than hell and it wasn't even midmorning. The thing was, none of the transformers seemed to notice how blistering hot it was. True, since the Ark was under a mountain, it was kind of damp and chilly in there, but one could still taste the heat crawling in through the entrance like a parasite that would not be denied the taste of Spike's sweat.

The youth sighed and wondered if he should go back inside to wait for Bumblebee. Seeing his distress to the heat for the past few days, the yellow mech had agreed to a good camping trip up in the mountains by the lake. He said it sounded like a great idea… as soon as he got permission from Prowl.

Spike rolled his eyes at that but allowed his friend to go. As if that was going to happen, he just as wells lay in the sun and bake like a piece of bacon, sizzling sounds included. Prowl seemed nice enough, but he was a little up tight.

The human stood up, taking his hard hat off to run a hand through his sweaty hair. Turning, he couldn't help but grin as he watched a very happy looking Bumblebee run up to him.

"Ready to go?" asked the human as he gave a grin to his close friend.

"Sure thing … but Jazz wants to know where we are going. Wants to see if he can drag Prowl out of his office a little later," said the yellow mech sheepishly. "Along with some of the rest of the Autobots as well, especially Hound and Trailbreaker. They want to know what a human does while camping at the lake."

Spike blinked once or twice before he threw his head back in a laugh, "Sure thing Bumblebee, but it might be nightfall before they get Prowl to come out of his office. So let's get going before the old man gets there before us. He'll take all the good ground for his tent."

The mini-bot merely laughed and was about to transform and allow his companion into his interior when there was a soft buzzing. He answered the comm. immediately, a smile on his face as he noticed how hard Blaster was struggling not to sound like complete slag. The older mechs really did drink too much.

"Sure he can come. The more the merrier. Tell him we are by the main entrance, and we'll be waiting for him," said the soldier, his expression soft as he announced their newest member aloud for his human companion, "Seems Blaster's wants us to take Eject. His circuits must still be hurting from all the energon he consumed."

Spike just chuckled. Eject did have a motor mouth on him; it was no wondered Blaster let him go… he wanted to suffer in peace.

"Okay," added the human. "How long do you think he'll take?"

As soon as the words escaped the human, he saw Eject running their way, sliding to a stop and kicking up some dust like he was a baseball pro coming in on second. He even had a bag slung over his shoulder, sports equipment evident though Spike thought all they would be doing is hiking and swimming… then again, there might be a sport or two he would like to do.

"You ready?"

Eject shrugged, stating, "Well, it's no season ticket, but it'll do."

…

No one stopped him.

No one got in his way.

No one even seemed to walk down the same hall. At least that was what Rumble's CPU told him. Maybe another Decepticon had inquired why he looked like slag and if he was a femme for crying as he was. Maybe Skywarp threaten to squish him and grew bored when he got no reaction. Maybe Prime and his troops were taking over the base he walked… he wouldn't have noticed.

Nothing mattered anymore.

His own twin has rejected him and for good reason… he had killed his family. There were very few strong bonds in the ranks of Decepticon but given the Cassette laws… family was one of them. You didn't frag over your creator and siblings. They were your base and your purpose.

He had no purpose anymore.

Stalling in the hall, feeling another urge to fall to his knees and weep as his chest threw out a violent shake, Rumble listened to his spark call out to where Soundwave's part of the bond use to be. He knew there was nothing there. He knew it was like an open wall to a dammed lake; any water nearby flowing out and sooner or later all of it would fall into nothingness like life lost to desert sand. Regardless, he pulled at it like he use to do when he had been much younger and scared, demanding his creator's location so he could hide in the other's chassis.

There was no vocal reply, but something pulled back as if his Master was still there, just silent. Maybe it was madness; maybe it was spark exhaustion; maybe it was death willing one of his children to come home. Rumble did not care; he was going to wherever the beat was taking him… a beat like his Master's spark.

And so, the blue cassette stumbled through the entire length of the Nemesis and then through the ocean until he found himself on dry land. He just kept stumbling though through sand and mud and gunk. His hydraulics were whirling, whining as mud seemed to get through every crevasse. But he knew that beat. He knew it from his dream… it was that lake. That was what the waves sounded like as they slammed again the pillars of the dock revealing the life that grew on the dead wood from time to time.

He had to find that lake. He had to find that specific lake from his dreams. Even if he found Soundwave as a creature beneath the waters with a gaping hole and grabbing claws, at least he would have found his creator.

At least he would get to spend one more moment with his Master.

…

They had been on the road for about a week, stopping to ski or boat or fish. They really hadn't stayed at one camping place for more than one night as they made their way up the campground Spike's father use to take him to when he was a kid. He said it was kind of a pain to get there but the trip was worth it.

Just pals fishing.

Spike seriously need more human friends was all Eject had thought at first, sick of the smolder ride in the vehicle, but at least at the first camp site Jazz and his the other's had made an appearance. So there were now more than three of them. Seaspray had even managed to pull himself away from his precious ocean to have some fun.

And surprise, surprise, Prowl managed to weasel out of it, claiming that Optimus needed his tactician nearby.

Jazz didn't seem the least bit put off though. He was Prowl's probably-only closest friend, but Jazz made friends in all circuits… even in a group of nature freaks. So the nights were anything but boring and the days were full of hikes, exploration and genuine intrigue.

Maybe sports weren't the center of the universe. Nature was kind of interesting…

Scratch that, nature adventures fell under the hiking, skiing, biking, hunting, and fishing categories, respectively, and therefore was a sport.

Pulled out of his thoughts by the pressing of brakes and the wooting of Jazz, Eject looked up from his card game with Sparkplug. The graying man put on a smile and his fishing hat before he jumped out of Jazz with the same exuberance his son had out of Bumblebee.

And it was no wonder, once Eject got out with the grass crunching underfoot and the wind blowing all around them…

This place was beautiful. The lake looked like it had never been touched and there were pine trees reaching up so high that they made Prime seem short. He was impressed. Skiing was going to be awesome! Turning towards Seaspray, the cassette was about to start hounding the other transformer for a quick lap around the lake so he could map out some prime Water skiing terrain. Unfortunately, the next thing he knew there was a dry cry from the lake's direction… undoubtedly Spike.

The youth had been in such a hurry jumping out of the Bumblebee with only his swim shorts already on, that there was no doubt in the other water-sports enthusiast that the human had ran down to the water and probably jumped in. The water was probably freezing. The cassette chuckled and looked up at the larger mech with big optics.

Luckily for him, none of the other mechs or humans seemed interested in the water after seeming Spike come back blue. It was far too late in the day to swim anyway, which meant he had the boat-former all to himself because Seaspray really loved the water. A little cold water wasn't going to stop him from enjoying the lake.

Stepping in front of the boat, the cassette grinned, "Hey, before we start the extracurricular activity of wood gathering for the night's impersonation of the Olympics' torch, can me and the ice diver have a quick scope of the lake. Please?"

The boat mech titled the head and dissected the sport dialect of Eject's before he nodded his head, probably feeling pitting for the human that was now at his feet, shivering.

"I don't see why not," he stated in a gurgling voice.

…

Rumble stared at the end of the dock, waiting for a burble of energon to rise to the surface. It had been seven or eight earth cycles that he had been searching for the right lake. He wasn't sure. Maybe it had been a vorn… it sure felt like it. His spark was so tight and painful. Every time it expanded in its casing, calling out for its creator, its twin, or even one of its siblings… there was no answer. He was too far away even if his fellow cassettes did decide he deserved to live. His very form shook from the agony.

He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, but he couldn't give in. He knew that if that dream had been correct about his creator's death… it must have been right about his the Communication Officer being in the lake as well… waiting.

Looking at the mud, grit, and blood (stupid fleshlings didn't know when to get out of the way) caking his hand, Rumble decided it was best to jump in. He had lost count of how many docks and lakes he had tried at his point. Part of him knew it was almost meaningless… earth was seventy-five percent water after all, but this lake felt _familiar_. It had to be the one in his dream. He was meant to make the plunge here. It was fate, even if he was not meant to do more than drown.

Slowly standing up, despite the shaking of his legs, the cassette jumped in with a splash into the darkening waters. The timing was almost too perfect; the cassette didn't even notice the blue boat skimming across the water's surface.

"Hey, look!" cried Spike as he pointed out across the water, nearly losing his beach towel due to the speed of the water craft. "It's the dock! That's the dock me, dad, and gramps used to have lunch breaks on after a long day of doing nothing."

The three figures laughed at the human's joke.

"Wanna watch the sun set on the dock, guys?" continued the human, glad he had had enough foresight to bring bug spray.

The two Autobots were about to agree and enjoy the sight of the orange star setting, but then there was suddenly a weak flash on the two mech's radar and it was an unmistakable signal: Decepticon. The boat made a desperate turn to the only cover a boat could have: river reeds, the engine idling, and their sparks stalling while Spike looked unmistakably confused at the sudden loss of jubilation.

Eject was even about to comm. for the rest of the crew when a blue hand shot out of the water… and _Rumble_ rose out of the water, crawling up to the deck, vents panting and limbs shaking.

True, one might not have even have known it was the cassette with how filthy he was, but the red visor gave him away as well as his voice… with his angry scream. It was deep and echoing, seeming to even make the water shiver with its vengeance. Any other mech then would have suspected a string of curses to escape those lips after that scream of supposedly frustration, but when the mech instead fell onto his aft and let out an echoing wail, everyone knew he wasn't angry. He was weeping, his lips quivering as he cried out, "He's not here! He's not here. I know this is the lake. I know it is!"

The mech then started to outwardly weep, his whole form shivering as tears fell down his cheeks.

The human youth and the larger mech could only watch in gapped wonder from their cover in the reeds as the blue cassette yelled and screamed at the water, once more before collapsing into a puddle of mud, water, gunk, and now tears.

The Autobot shifted nervously on the water.

Rumble had been in the water… looking from something. There was no doubt about that and any Autobot would have thought it a sinister ploy if it weren't for the fact that the cassette now had his hands over his visor, openly weeping. In the dim twilight, one could even make out the glow of energon tears dripping down the Con's face.

"I-I didn't know Con's knew how to cry," whispered Spike, his eyes glued to the whimpering cassette like it was some horrific car accident and he just couldn't look away.

The scientist also seemed puzzled, unable to comprehend what could be so terrible to make a Decepticon weep. Yes, he knew that Soundwave had been offlined and there was even a rumor that Sunstreaker had watched the little slagger crying before the body was viciously torn from the ground by a sneering Megatron.

It didn't explain why the little Con was in such a state of stress nearly two weeks later. It just didn't compute. Decepticon's sometimes did mourn their dead in their own cold, blood thirsty way, but Rumble looked like he was on the verge of a complete breakdown. His systems were dangerously low on energon as well if his color was anything to go on and his systems seemed to be incredibly damaged with the way he was twitching involuntarily.

Maybe he had been damaged in the battle and had been wandering around, insane or CPU malfunctioning. Why else would he cry?

"But of course they can Spike. They are Cybertronians and have the same make-up of any mech, optic ducts included," Seaspray stated in a hushed, water voice wondering if he should race back to report to Jazz or to watch a little longer. "He must be damaged to be so physically distraught and… filthy. Con's are never very hygienic, but they are never this ghastly."

"What do you think, Eject? You're information on Rumble is far more personalized than mine," added the boat.

Eject looked away from Rumble and towards the controls of the ship. He felt sick… he actually felt his internals choke, his engine whimpering. Soundwave's cassettes weren't dead… at least one of them wasn't. He _could_ tell his two companions to let the slagger be, and that Rumble was just having a hissy fit because he lost his ride and that as long as he wasn't causing any troubles for the humans… let him be.

Blaster would never know.

Blaster would never have to uphold the vows of the cassette laws … but as an Autobot, could he do that? Could he turn his back on a fellow cassette that he knew would be dead in a few days if he did nothing?

Should he let Rumble offline? With how close he was to the water, he would probably fall in and no one would ever be any the wiser that there was a dead Con beneath the water, with nothing for company but water weeds and crabs.

XXX

Paw07: I'd just like to note I merely did general research on Blaster's cassettes with the help of wiki so I fear they may be a bit off. Feel free to critique their characters, but since there are so few fanfics with them in the story, I just sort of winged them. Also… yes, another cliff hanger… and sorry if the grammar sucks. I'm tired right now and don't entirely care. XD

Also, from the third paragraph… what shows am I talking about? Guess?


	7. Questioning Bridges

Chapter 7: Questioning Bridges

'_One should never burn bridges,' _that was what Sparkplug had said once, stating it was best to try and make more acquaintances then cut people off. You never knew who would be your next boss, or the kind of personality you are denying yourself the pleasure of.

Personally, Eject would rather burn the bridge, stomp on the ashes, and flood the dam up the stream because he had no want to get to know Rumble.

Part of him would rather the slagger die… but Eject wasn't a 'Con. That's what Cons did to one another. They abandoned the needy and left their own kind to deactivate. He knew what he should do. He knew he should be calling Jazz and Blaster, howling over the comm. that Rumble was going to offline if they just stood by and did nothing.

It seemed that this game had reached a stalemate… He had to make a choice.

He could just take the championship, grind the competitor into the ground and be done with him. Or he could take the high road, show some competitor ship and save his fellow mech.

Spike looked at him once more, eyes wide as he asked again, "Well, what do you think? Cons don't just start crying, not like that."

Shivering, Eject made a decision, his tank feeling like it was going to spill its contents. He bit his metal lip component and then, voice soft, he stated, "He's crying because he's dying _alone_. He cannot survive without his cassette carrier. No young cassette can."

He knew that his two companions were both staring at him, silent and shocked. How had none of them known about that? Well, why should they? It was a fact that mechs like Soundwave went to great lengths to hide as the war carried on. Also, the cassette rack laws were a cultural thing. Many didn't know about it, like they didn't know about seeker traditions either.

It was something that was dying and forgotten, like the lights of Cybertron.

Seaspray was the first to make a sound, his voice sounding more strained that usual. "W-what do you mean by that? Are you s-saying he's dying, right in ffffront of us?"

Another moment of silence, unable to look towards the wailing Decepticon. "Yeah… he'll be offline in a few hours. Maybe a day or two if he's lucky."

"I-I'm calling Jazz and he'll get a hold of Ratchet," stated Seaspray almost in a panic.

Eject plopped down in one of the seats on the boat in defeat and finally turned to look at Rumble who's cries were growing softer, his form growing stiller. Soon Rumble would be lying down and completely still at this rate.

"Won't matter. They won't be able to do anything," added the cassette. "Maybe the medic's can comfort him as he dies."

Seaspray ignored the depressed cassette, calling Jazz with a rushed exuberance. Eject didn't hear his words over the comm., didn't need to. He heard the roar of a sports engine on the other side of the lake as all the birds took off from their nests in a fright. Soon, all the mechs would be here and since he was the Communication Officer… Blaster would know.

An ache of desperation came through the bond at the thought.

Miles away in connection to that bond, Blaster (who had perked up a few days later since his hang over) felt the depression press through the spark bond. He might not have thought anything of the emotion at first if the emotion hadn't suddenly been followed by a thousand other such emotions such as regret, fear, shame, and hate.

It was unnerving.

He didn't even have a glimpse of an idea of what had happened but he was the kid's caretaker and if he wasn't there when Eject needed him, what kind of creator was he?

'_Eject, what's wrong?'_ stated Blaster over the bond, rising to his feet and making Red Alert looked him up and down.

There was silence on the other side of bond, feelings being blocked immediately before the youth stated, a cynical feeling coming over, _'… Make Jazz tell you. I don't fraggen want him!_'

'_What… what's wrong with you, Eject? Where is all this hate coming from? What does Jazz need to tell me… Are you being attacked?_' added Blaster as he turned to one of the keyboards and started typing in the quadrants for Eject's exact location.

'_No…_' said Eject reluctantly, trying to have two conversations at once, Seaspray pulling up to shore and nearly stumbling as he picked up Spike. Eject would admit he just jumped on land and kind of pouted. Yes, it was childish, but why couldn't they just leave the fragger to die?

It felt like seconds later, though it was probably longer than that, that Jazz seemed to appear out of nowhere far out of Rumble's sight. He silently pressed a hand on Eject's back so that they were even farther from the blue cassette, the youth's frown deep as he turned his head to ignore the weeping.

"Yo Eject man. I might not have believed Rumble was here at all, weepin' if I hadn't seen it myself. Now tell me little man, Seaspray was trying to give me a lowdown that Rumble's dyin'. What's going on? Is this a trap or should I call Skyfire and the old Hatchet," asked the Third in Command as he got down on one knee, eyeing the young member of their group.

Eject wanted to stomp the ground, allow his youngling attitude to rise to the surface enraged, but he did not. He was having enough trouble blocking out a worried caretaker at the moment.

"I think we should let the slagger take a dive, game over if you know what I mean," hissed the youth momentarily, before his shoulder's sagged at the stern look that overcame the usually uplifting Jazz. "… But Blaster would never forgive me. The slagger is dying, Jazz. A cassette can't survive, especially alone, for very long. It's a team game you know… his half-spark just can't survive."

Jazz's back went ridged and he turned his head to hear a rather loud whimper from the dock just out of sight. Something certainly was wrong with Rumble, there was no doubt about that. The Con was out of his noggin' at the very least.

"I got ya… it seems that our vacation is going to be cut short then, Spike," added the officer as he gave the humans a look, Sparkplug climbing out of the Hound as the rest of the crew showed up, "but our cause always comes first."

The Third in Command then turned his comm. link on, speaking to the base with quick whispers.

It was easy to say, not three minutes later, that Blaster knew what exactly Eject had been upset about and was pressing into the bound with almost a painful harshness. The cassette actually whimpered from its intensity and generally Blaster would stall at that, feeling the pain, but he knew the mech needed to prepare if the message he was getting from Jazz was true.

Trying to ignore the look he got from his fellow Transformers (all of whom were now on their bellies in the grass, watching Rumble as if he were some kind of wild animal that might run off scared), Eject reluctantly allowed the bond open.

'_Eject… sorry if I hurt you little buddy, but I am your creator! Don't block me off like that, especially if someone's life is in danger. Now, Jazz gave me the lowdown of what he thought was going on, but I need to hear it from you… because then I need to make some choices.'_

Eject allowed a folly of images of Rumble on the dock come over the link and he felt Blaster shiver through the bond, pity escaping his creator, yet Eject let his feelings be known as Blaster went over his choices, stating, _'I will never accept him as a brother. I will never accept him. He will always be a player for the other team as far as I'm concerned.'_

There was no reply for a few moments over the other side, yet there was not a disciplining tone either as his master reply softly, '_Ratchet will be by in a few hours with Skyfire to get you and Rumble. I must prepare and make some… decisions.'_

Eject wanted to retort as to why this stranger, enemy, mattered more than his opinions, but he knew the Cassette Rack Obligations as well as any cassette if they ever found themselves _alone_.

He would never like to admit it… but if Blaster had died and there was no one else, Soundwave might have claimed them even if it was for _his_ benefit more than theirs.

At the mere thought, Eject shivered.

…

A few hours felt like a few minutes. Eject couldn't even look at Ratchet as the large medic scowled down at him before getting on his belly next to Jazz and spying out the cassette who was still whimpering and all but curled in a ball now. His dock haven still not penetrated.

"Pathetic, slagger. Though I understand why he's acting like this though, such a bond broken. It's hard to believe Soundwave had such a bond; those laws… are worthy of an Autobot more than a Con. How'd Megatron ever convince him to join his cause is beyond me," stated Ratchet, knowing part of the story from Blaster now.

It was hard believing that Soundwave could have ever made such a vow for his cassettes.

Then again… he died trying to save Rumble if the rumor Sunstreaker has started wasn't really a rumor. The cassette must be traumatized, falling into his Creator's innards like that.

Sighing, readying a needle to put the cassette out so he could be transported easily (and so Ratchet could do an examination), the medic stated, "Well, with the readings I'm getting from here he won't have the energy to activate his weapons for that matter try to escape… unless drowning is considered an escape tactic."

With that said, the healer rose, his destination obvious. Jazz automatically put out a hand as if to stop him, but cringed when he got a glare from the harpie. When Ratchet wanted something… he got it. And that was a lesson that Rumble was soon to learn. Not that he even noticed the medic strolling down the creaky, wooden dock until there was a yelp and a mouthful of Cybertronian cursing.

His head buried in his hands, Rumble suddenly turned towards the sound. His shoulders went stiff, fear stabbing through his spark so forcibly he was sure that even without Soundwave as a medium that his siblings felt it, and he had every right to be frightened. He was low on energon, defenseless and down the way was an _Autobot_.

True, the medic's one leg had broken through a rotting plank and said Autobot was now struggling to lift himself up, but he was still there … with a small army behind him. Rumble's sensors, which had been turned off because of energy consumption issues, now picked up several Autobots in the area… and the shuttle was hard to miss being that he almost towered over the trees. He was a pathetic hider as well, mind you.

Not giving it another though, the cassette quickly struggled to his feet, noting that the medic noticed his sudden panic and growled, "Don't move, little slagger, you are in critical condition right now. I need to examine you."

Rumble shuddered, not from the sudden loss of equilibrium from standing up, but from the thought of the medic touching him… any medic really. Soundwave was his medic. Soundwave had been his only healer and when the blue Con started weeping here he had accepted that his Master would be his _only_ medic.

He was going to die here today. He needed to die here.

The medic just proved one thing: Autobots didn't know when to leave well enough alone… Thankfully, he was never really good at listening either though.

Regaining his stability, Rumble looked around in a panic, trying not to note that that the Third in Command was now at the medic's side trying to help him out of the hole.

Frag.

Frag.

Frag it all! Why were they here at all? He hadn't attacked anybody, he hadn't made a peep. He hadn't even stolen anything. Why where they here?

Turning his gaze from the water to the Autobots once more, Rumble suddenly noticed that one of them was extra mini… cassette size … and the other cassette was glaring.

No.

No.

No! The Cassette Rack obligations. He had never even considered the other cassette rack on the planet would notice him before his death and that explained the medic as well as the scowl on other cassette's face. It seemed that the Autobots had no plans of letting him rejoin his Master.

Blaster had no plans of allowing him to rejoin his Master.

Master is what Blaster planned to become.

_Never_.

Without really giving it much thought after that, Rumble suddenly jumped in the water hearing a yell from the medic above as his head went beneath the water. It was at that present moment that Rumble wished that transformers could swim because he was going to have to hit the bottom and then run from that point. And it was proving to be a slower descent then he thought.

Unfortunately, it seemed that there was a second form that suddenly crashed beneath the waves and unfortunately gravity had been on the second mech's side. The other mech was heavier which caused him to hit the ground first, stirring up dirt and destroying all sight under the water. Rumble barely had time to even realize what Jazz –being the mech was gray- had done before arms quickly pulled him close, pinning him like a stubborn child.

Rumble did the only thing he could at this point: kicking and screaming (gurgling) under the waves, his mind caring little about the warnings that were popping up on his HUB. Being low on energon was the least of his problems, especially when Jazz started moving forward making them quickly break through the surface of the lake, Rumble's legs suddenly dangling as his captor grew closer and closer to shore.

"Put me down, Auto-aft! I was minding my own business!" howled the youth, giving one more tired kick before going limp, glaring as Jazz made it to shore. He knew it was a losing battle from the beginning.

The medic was the first there and he cringed as he felt a scan fall over his form.

"Rumble, you are dangerously low on energon and your spark signature is erratic. It is in your best interest to head back to the Autobot base with us as soon as possible in order to _stabilize_ your … half spark," said Ratchet carefully, the other mech's optics shifting in question and the cassette going stiff.

Rumble's metallic teeth were suddenly bared, furry chasing over his systems. There was only one way the medic would know that… Blaster had told the medic about it and the only reason the boom box would tell said healer was so that Ratchet could watch over him as he accepted Rumble's broken frequency and matched it to his own.

"Frag no! I'm not going anywhere with you! I will not become Blaster's property!" yelled Rumble finally trying a squishy method and biting the hand that was holding him, Jazz reacting in shock as he dropped the cassette to the ground.

Jazz hissed something about a mean little slagger and this better not get infected, but Rumble was to furious too care as he started to trip away.

"Tell that slagger I'd rather die than be his pawn!" rumble yelled, the warning systems making his processor ache.

Ratchet merely grumbled his reply, not threatened at all as Rumble struggled to stand, "So tell me youngling, would you would rather die then?"

Rumble, who had been so full of rage that his visor was glowing, suddenly stalled, his spark skipping a beat. He was deathly silent for a moment, long enough for the wind to crash between the distance of the medic and cassette, blowing the reeds nearby and filling the air with the scent of water weeds and mud.

It was barely a whisper as Rumble's head dipped, his frailty revealed only for a moment as the wind carried his words, "No… not really."

Yet, before Ratchet could reply, "_Then get on the fraggen shuttle_", Rumble yelled almost childishly, "But I'm not going to be an Autobot either!"

Surprisingly, Ratchet didn't put up a chase when the cassette turned to run, he even put out his arm to stall Jazz and Trailbreaker from playing tag. Before anyone could ask why though… a few feet later there was a thump and the little con's optics blinked and he plowed himself into the wet earth, out cold.

Ratchet almost looked smug as he turned to the SiC and stated, "I told him he was low on energon… dangerously low."

Eject was frowning at this, caring little how gently Ratchet picked up Rumble, cradling him close to his chassis like a broken bird, or how Skyfire was already transformed and waiting for everyone to get on. His words were harsh and true as they made the medic stall on the walkway leading up into the shuttle, "Was I the only one that heard what the slaggen Con said? He doesn't want to be Blaster's cassette and as an Autobot, we can't force him!"

Trailbreaker cringed at this, Seaspray and Hound both gave each other worried looks as well. They all knew it was true. Jazz just sighed. This mood was really killing his jive and he'd end up acting like his close friend, Prowl, soon, which he really didn't want to do.

Ratchet's feet continued though, clanking on that metal surface, as his form was consumed by the shadows of Jetfire's interior. He was silent for a moment before he replied, "Well… then as Autobots we'll respect his decision and make his as comfortable as possible as he passes on… and hope he changes his mind."

His words were almost haunting as he added, "Our numbers grow less and less every day, Eject. If we can save just one, we will. As Autobots we must at least try. Come now, youngling, Blaster wants to talk to all of his cassettes before any choices are made."

Regardless of how true it was and how old the cassette rack laws were, the truth stung… and a part of Eject couldn't handle it. Blaster and the war had forced the youth to grow up and act more adult then he was ready for. Realistically, he was still a child and had youthful tendencies… but everyone seemed to have forgotten that because everyone seemed incredibly surprised when Eject scream, "Frag all of you! Frag Blaster and his laws… I hope the Con offlines because I'll never accept him!"

Expressions of horror or disgust filled most of the mechs' faces, especially when Eject suddenly turned tail towards a hoard of trees and retreated, energon tears barely even noticed as he wiped them from his cheek. Jazz was even going to run after him and use his privileges as Second to discipline the youth and tell him his behavior was unbecoming for a young Autobot, but a voice raised over the others.

"Let him go… he needs time to think."

Heads turned and Jazz, suddenly taking on a far more professional and soldier-bred ideology, asked, "Yo, Sparkplug, you can't be serious, man. He's a soldier and Blaster is his unit leader. He just can't hightail it like that."

The old man sighed, rubbing his five o`clock shadow before he replied in a tired tone, "But you also seem to forget he's more than that, from what I understand hanging out with Blaster and the other cassettes… Eject is little more than a teenager and he's being forced into a lot of adult ideals… this decision was one of a boy for once."

Hound twitched, frowning, and Jazz continued to look stern though until the parent finally added.

"Let him blow off steam. Me and the kid will stick around and finish our camping trip with whoever wants to stay. Hopefully, he'll cry himself hoarse by then and will be ready to go home with us."

Nodding his head, finally in acceptance, Jazz headed to the shuttle, stating in a clipped tone that reminded everyone why he was the Third in Command, "Perhaps you are right. The kid's still a child, but hopefully he cools off soon. My man Blaster doesn't want to make this … transition… without all his little buddies, his family."

Sparkplug nodded, waving off his robotic companions as they took to the air, replying almost soundless in harmony to the shuttle engines, "I'll make sure to remind him of that."

…

Paw07: There was originally going to some Blaster in this chapter, but that scene just kept getting longer and longer so I decided it would get its own chapter. Ugh… I also need to get back to Frenzy sometime soon as well.


	8. Choice

Chapter 8: Choice

Blaster wandered back and forth in the medical bay, First Aid trying to take his vitals the whole time.

"Please… hold… still… Blaster… I need to… get…"

"Why isn't the old Hatchet back yet? The kid has been without a stable spark to feed off of for weeks, get me, and I need him coherent so he can talk… I need him to consciously accept me," muttered Blaster, stalling and nearly causing First Aid to run into him.

"I'm sure they are not that long off. Jetfire is very reliable," stated First Aid, getting the readings he needed as requested by Ratchet as he flew back.

Blaster was about to reply back that the medic had said that already four times in the last few hours, but a deep baritone voice beat him to the punch, "You are making him nervous First Aid by stating that so often."

The two mechs turned as a large form slowly entered the medical bay, a wave of power seeming to wash over the entire room. Most mechs never said anything about it but it always took a few vorns to get use to the wave of energy that would encase the room when Optimus Prime entered. It was always a little overwhelming and calming at the same time.

It was not calming for Blaster; he actually went ridged, a wave of guilt coming over him as he sat down on the berth First Aid had originally set him. He slumped a little bit, forcing a chipper sound to his voice, "Yo, Prime… how's… it hanging?"

The large mech crossed the room with his long strides easily, his energy seeming to wash over the Communications Officer. Blaster's plating defensively pulled tight against his form, suddenly feeling threatened. True, he knew Prime would never hurt him but what of the … cassette? By Rack Law he couldn't just deny Soundwave's cassette, but Rumble was a security hazard, dangerous, and technically the enemy.

If it came right down to it… would he choose his ancient customs or the Autobots regulations?

Prime, perhaps noting Blaster's internal distress, placed a calming hand on the red mech's shoulder, rubbing against one of the tight seems in a comforting manner, allowing the boom box to know it wasn't a threatening action. After a few moments of this, Optimus pulled up a chair and stared at the red mech for a moment before the leader's voice washed over the other is almost a comforting manner.

"Prowl and Red Alert nearly talked my audios off, Ratchet also sent me a comm. as well, but their opinions on the situation are inadequate. I need your opinion in these respects. It seems you are the only one that will truly be affected by this if I understand the situation correctly," he added.

Blaster sighed, the jazz of his attitude completely dead; there was no music in his spark right now. Waving his hand, the tubing in his throat almost tight, he stated, "Physically, yeah… taking on a cassette would only affect me and my cassettes, but … I understand everyone else's worries, Prime."

"Yes, from what I understand, Ratchet is worried the cassette will be dead within a day or two, even with medical attention, if something is not done," added Optimus, catching the surprise in Blaster's form. The Cassette Rack probably thought that he was going to mention Prowl's or Red Alert's rants about security or protocols. One of Soundwave's cassettes forced into the ranks… it would not be good for moral or security, but it would also disgrace the Autobot's beliefs not to at least try something.

Nodding his head, Blaster added, "Yes, without Soundwave to support his half spark or at least having his sibling's around to keep him at least partially stable, he will offline quickly."

Optimus nodded, "I also understand you have… cassette rack laws? They enact that if there is ever a lost cassette without a holder and no one for their prospects, you are to offer yourself up. Is that correct?"

Biting his metallic lip component for a moment, he added softly, "Yes, and I will uphold those laws… but I'm also an Autobot. Technically, taking in a Decepticon cassette is a direct correlation of that belief. I'll take him in if he accepts me… but I don't want to … I can't control him. I'm merely supposed to protect him."

Optimus nodded and then stood up, the ringing of a comm. filling the room which quickly caused First Aid to run out of the room with what the two presumed was a stabilizer. Blaster tried not to cringe… Ratchet was back… he could already hear the roar of Skyfire's engines landing.

Optimus patted him on the shoulder, stating, "I don't believe they are as correlating as you think. An Autobot is honorable, kind, and self sacrificing… and the Cassette Rack Laws seem no different. No matter the choice you make today with Rumble, I will support it."

Blaster nodded, platting loosening a bit. He should have known better than to doubt his commander even for a moment.

"Now… don't look so scared, old friend. He is but a youth if what Ratchet said of his examination is true," chuckled Optimus as he started to walk away.

Giving a dry laugh himself, Blaster called after, "Wait until you and Elita1 have kids… you'll know how scary they truly can be."

…

Rumble twitched, his systems suddenly raging back to life… barely. He was dizzy and in pain. His spark seemed to be struggling even to beat and keep a pulse. He shivered. Where was Soundwave? Where was the warmth of his spark? Where was the pulse to keep him sane?

The world jostled and he groaned, curling up against something… warm. Yes, warm. There was a metallic ting as well. Was it another Cybertronain? Yes, yes, it was, and no other mech would have ever cradled against their chest, near their spark nor feed him, except for Soundwave.

"S-Soundwave… please don't be dead," he whispered, his visor flickering as tears started to fall down his cheeks again, his mind delirious.

Ratchet stalled in his fast, gait walk to the medical bay, loosen his grip on the little form that's very paint color seemed to be fading by the second.

First Aid, who was next to him stalled, nearly to be ran into by a weapon bound Ironhide and an unhappy looking Prowl whose lights were flashing in irritation.

"He needs to be properly searched," grumbled Ironhide.

"And I haven't had a meeting on the subject yet. You cannot just drag a dangerous cassette like that in here with at least mine or Prime's approval," added Prowl, his lights finally turning off. "There are regulations to be followed when a war criminal is brought into the base."

Ratchet clicked to the youth for a moment, ignoring the other's before he pulled Rumble's weakened form close again as if trying to protect the frail being from the other's very words. Rumble's health had taken a drastic turn while in the air; it was a wonder why he didn't go into spark shock. Ratchet didn't want to press Blaster's decision… but Rumble's depression was drastically enabling his spark decay.

It would not be long at this rate.

"But I have given my okay on the situation, Prowl," stated Optimus as he stepped out of the medical bay, coming forward in his elegantly long strides to stall in front of Ratchet.

Slowly, his hand reached for the cassette and for a moment Ratchet wanted to protect the small patient, cupping Rumble's head, but as that large finger ran against his very fingers the medic noted there was no danger. It was just that… he felt nothing but contempt for the cassette from everyone they passed. He was worried about the small being, but this was Prime. Opening his hands, Ratchet revealed the weeping form to everyone, a small hand reaching for the chassis Rumble had been leaning against. The youth had been listening to Ratchet's spark, imagining was Soundwave's.

Optimus Prime's engine coughed a sound note and he slowly ran a finger over the youngling's cleaner face. This close, this personal, Rumble did seem far too young to be stained by war. Hopefully, he would get a semblance of a childhood amongst the Autobots. Slowly, he pulled his hand away when Rumble engine's hiccupped, the tear's falling faster as a few ran against his finger.

"He seems much younger… without all that hate," was all the Prime stated, becoming tight in his shoulders. "I will leave you to your work. Prowl, we will have that meeting now if you'd like and Ironhide… you may serve as a guard in the medical bay."

He then nodded at Ratchet once more and walked off, Prowl giving the small cassette a look before following after.

The next few yards to the medical bay almost seemed surreal at that point and as he stepped into his medical bay itself … Ratchet suddenly felt like a stranger as if he didn't belong in his own bay. Especially when he met Blaster's gaze from that berth, the cassette rack running a curious hand over his chassis. The red mech seemed nervous, scared, yet he mustered courage from somewhere, his feet echoing as he landed on the floor.

There was a moment of stillness, like a mother looking at her lost child trying to catch its scent, see a birthmark or some other reason as undeniable proof that the lost child was theirs.

Ratchet closed the distance, stating in almost a hushed tone as not to disturb the stillness.

"His vitals are getting worst… I could put him in stasis now, but he may never wake up to talk to you. He's a little out of it, but this will probably be the only time you have to talk to him," he stated softly.

Blaster nodded and then in an action that seemed far to meek for the usually spirited mech, Blaster took the cassette from Ratchet, humming in his chest as he pulled Rumble's limp form to his chassis. Giving the medic one more frightened gaze, he then pulse out his spark energy causing both Rumble and Ratchet to react immediately. The medic took a step back, the energy far too intimate and not meant for him; Rumble reacted like a baby half starved and just realizing he was near a tit.

His optics were dull but online as he all but started to claw weakly at the seam that led to the cassette rack, clicking softly.

"Shh, shh, none of that. Now Rumble, little partner… Soundwave is deactivated and even if you did have a confirmed carrier for the Cassette Rack Laws, you're too far gone. Little buddy, you either need to accept me as your new host or… fade? You understand?" he stated, Rumble turning his head upward, optics still dull and blinking in confusion.

After what felt like forever, Ratchet and Blaster both holding completely still as to not make a sound, the cassette answered in slow, struggling words, each breath exhaled as a word, "Accept … you? But… you're … an … Autobot."

"Yeah and you'lh have to go neutral at least, kid. It's better than death, isn't it? Which means more, Soundwave's fraction or bein' alive?" he asked, holding the limp form like a babe.

Rumble shivered, a click escaping him as small fingers tried to grasp onto the small seams in Blaster's armor, he blubbered, "W-what does it matter! S-Soundwave's gone. H-he died because of me! H-he died trying to get me-e and I' m all alone."

Tears started to drip down his cheeks from underneath his visor again before he stated, "I-I've never been alone… _I don't want to die alone_!"

He then curled up as best as he could into a ball, pressing his face into the carrier's chest as whimpers escaped him while tears streamed down his face like a lost fountain, rediscovered. Blaster paid no mind to Ratchet's surprised face nor Ironhide's. They would not understand. They were not born with these bonds or the want to support such bonds. They would not understand the fear of being unable to feel another in one's spark.

Sparkmates maybe could understand… and seeker trines, but not a normal everyday mech.

Clicking softly as if the youth was a sparking, he cooed, "It's okay. It's alright. You don't have to feel alone anymore. Shh. Now, come on. Now, listen to me. I need you accept my spark, now while you're still conscious. I'd rather not rush this little buddy, but we can work out the fine details later… okay?"

His words were godly, almost saint-like as all color and sound dropped off into nothing excepted for Blaster's voice, "I am a protector. I shall protect all of those who reside in my chest with care and compassion, my spark offering harbor and strength on which they may grow and prosper. I shall protect all my charges with all the strength of my body and will, be they split from my own spark or that of another's. They are my charges, my children, and today I will accept another one, my spark warming him with its embrace. This is so, the Cassette Rack Obligations."

Rumble no longer was weeping as loudly, but tears were still running down his cheeks. He didn't want to be so loud that he couldn't hear the praise and the promise, made just for him. He knew that Soundwave had once said the same thing, the day of his creation, but he was just a sparkling then and couldn't hope to remember the words.

Perhaps he could falsify the memory now that he knew the words. Regardless, he felt safe all of a sudden, the feel of Blaster's chest opening and a heavenly light raining down on him. He gazed at it for a moment through the racks that lay in front of the spark. He wanted to reach a hand out and at least touch the case and feel its warmth, but Blaster spoke again, interrupting his thoughts.

"Rumble… will you accept my vow?" came the voice through the haze. "Never will I break it as long as you uphold your obligations as well as a cassette to be good to your brothers or sisters, be they made of the same spark or not, and to obey your cassette rack for he is your survival and you are his. Voices mending together, protecting each other as a unit, an extension of one spark, until the time you develop a complete spark. Do you uphold the duty to be a companion and guide of all those who reside in the bond?"

Fingers pulling into a fist, his voice dead to the world for a moment, Rumble finally spoke, not one harsh word escaping him, "W-what do I got-t to lose?"

It was more a surrender, but Rumble felt he could say no more. He vaguely heard the medic talking and Blaster telling him to transform. He was almost there. His brothers didn't want him anymore anyway.

He knew of Soundwave's coming death and did nothing. He deserved to be stripped away from his born siblings. He deserved to be punished by the Autobots… or at least be locked in Blaster's chest forever. Though he doubted the mech would do that… his spark felt so warm.

It was so caring.

So, in the back of his mind, he called up his systems to help him transform… and he did, slowly and painfully. Then he was lifted up and bathed in that warmth, a click resounding in his hand before he fell into a bath of warmth, another presence beating into him… he was not alone anymore.

Chest clicking closed, Blaster placed a hand calmly over his chassis feeling his spark expand outward towards its next charge, feeling a hole where Soundwave had once been and filling it like a hole filling with water and overflowing.

He immediately swayed on his feet, Ratchet grabbing him under his arm, stating, "Whoa there, Blaster. Come on, let's get you to the berth as your spark expands and adapts to another cassette to support."

Blaster chuckled, allowing himself to be led, "I'm okay. I'm just a little bit overwhelmed. The kid's giving me a lot of information over the forming bond."

Ratchet gave the red mech an enstranged look as he helped the quickly tiring cassette rack to a berth, watching Blaster hold his chassis as if he were expecting the folded cassette to suddenly burst out of his chassis like a scene from Alien.

Quickly hooking up the Communication Officer before his systems forced him into recharge, the medic asked, "So he's as young as I thought then? You were calling him a kid."

The red mech sighed and waved his hand at the medic that was getting him to lie down, plugging monitor after monitor into him. Blaster knew that he looked bad, but this was normal, his spark was expanding beyond its casing and into his very chassis, reaching for its newest charge.

For the next few days his spark would be this way, bonding and keeping alive the adopted half-spark. Didn't mean Ratchet would calm down over the truth of the matter. The medic probably wouldn't be taking an optic off him the whole time.

"Well," stated the red mech as he started to go into recharge. "He's about the age of Bumblebee and Eject. Kid's younger than you thought and if he's that young… well… Ratbat is probably offline. If he was not in Soundwave's chassis that is. It would explain all the guilt coming through the forming bond."

Ratchet forced a cube into the mech's hand before he could go into recharge, growling, "Drink this first, slagger. Can't have you offlining. And why would he be dead already?"

"The youngest go first," explained the mech who was being supported by the medic's hand to keep him sitting upright. "Over time a half spark, feeding off its creators or adoptive one, will slowly develop into its own spark. Some cassettes will then get a fully sized body and others will remain with their rack. The younger the spark… the smaller it is and the less time the cassette has."

Ratchet frowned at this.

He was not a big fan of this whole Cassette Laws thing but he would respect it. It was a kind thing to do, an Autobot thing and given that Rumble would be under the sway of such a kind spark, Ratchet had a feeling that the kid would reform… maybe. Rumble was a little hellion, but seeing him in such a fragile state… he had a feeling the old Rumble wasn't around anymore.

Shaking his head nonetheless, the thought of younglings dying no matter their allegiance, trouble him.

Lying the nearly offline Blaster onto his back, the medic promised, "Don't worry. We'll send Mirage to check as see if any of the others were outside of Soundwave's chassis. For now, rest old friend."

"Sure thing… rest… sounds… good."

…

Light years away, at Starscream's heals on a landscape of metal, Ravaged stalled, her ears perking up. Without Soundwave around she couldn't feel her siblings unless they were nearby, but for a flicker of a moment she felt fear shiver through the weak bond. Even when Soundwave was alive… that would have been hard to do.

Rumble had been frightened, then enraged, and now there was nothing.

He was dead, wasn't he?

She stalled, her every want to turn back from the gate to Cybertron and check on her charges, but a screechy voice reminded her why she was here and she needed to do.

"What's up runt? I thought you wanted to come to Cybertron… to find a new carrier? Bunch of lazy slaggers. What, can't walk on your own?" mocked Starscream, mostly just pissy that he had been carting her around Cybertron as she looked for another carrier. It was part of their deal… unguarded thoughts revealed many things.

She straightened her shoulders in a proud manner.

She would not make the same mistake as her master. She would not risk all of them for just the safety of one. Didn't mean she didn't love him, but sometimes love was cruel.

Mourning could come another day. Regardless, trudging behind the irritated seeker as they entered a populated area, she did her best to remain in the shadows in order to hide… her tears. It had been a long time since Ravage had cried, but it was too much now. She not only lost her creator… she lost her charge and sibling.

XXX

Paw07: Oh Blaster… we love you. Now, it this is going to blow up in his face or not, we'll have to see. :)


	9. The Scorpion and the Cat

Warning: Blackout has a potty mouth and for some adult undertones in this chapter.

Chapter 9: The Scorpion and the Cat

Starscream yawned and settled down into a seat, a twitchy server coming over to him to see what he would like. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be here; he was supposed to go straight to Shockwave's labs, but he hated the purple slagger… so he'd take in the sights. It was a wonder, the top heavy hitters fall to some dirt ball for a few millennia and Cybertron slowly eases itself back to life.

Perhaps Primus had never meant for any of them to wake, rebuilding his metallic haven with nothing but Empties, Neutrals and a few forgotten soldiers.

Part of him, a deep religions part that still lingered around his soul, wanted him to weep like a child that had just damaged his god's garden, his planet, but then some ugly dark thing with a deep greed and rage would raise its head a cry like some beast climbing from the mud. It wanted to know why Primus had buried him so deep in a world of darkness and sickness and pain to begin with … Primus must be a vengeful god if he existed at all

Just look at the proof… there down the street was the oldest cassette sibling threatening, begging, pleading for any mechs to tell her of a surviving cassette rack.

There had been none.

Megatron might not have completely comprehended the cassette and rack bonds, but Starscream did. He knew that even as they spoke the little monsters without completely developed sparks were dying, fading away with their stoic master.

He would miss none of them… well, maybe Ratbat. Every time he saw the little slagger he couldn't help but chuckle to himself about the senator that had had the same name and the fate that had befallen him with the monstrosities that Soundwave had done to his body.

The Communication Officer thought nobody truly knew but Ratbat's true name should have been Ratbat Jr. To have that done to one until they died… he didn't know if it was kinky or torturous. Regardless, he laughed again.

"_What is so fraggen funny_?" came a metallic hiss, Ravage coming up to him and growling at the server who had just brought the flier his drink, yet before the Seeker could even take a swig she had elegantly jumped onto the table and taken a few laps of his drink.

He would have screeched in disgust and reached to grab the greedy kitty, but he liked his fingers where they were and … he was getting a call.

Ignoring the femme, which was what many Decepticons always seemed to forget about Ravage, he turned on his comm. link and stated, "What do you want, Shockwave?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment, the caller probably wondering how Starscream knew, but gave no recognition if that be the case as his stoic, cool voice stated, "Starscream, report, you are grossly late. You have been planet side for nearly two orns. Are your flight abilities disabled?"

The Seeker shrugged as if the other could see him and stated in an oily voice that was almost mockingly sweet, "Why? Were you worried about me, Shockwave? I didn't know you cared?"

"I only cared to know if I'd have to take Blackout to the Space Bridge or not. When will I be seeing you?" asked the purple mech in almost a drawl.

Starscream tried not to growl as he added, "As soon as a kitty cat is done moping…"

"What?" asked the mech, a show of emotion for once.

"Ravage wants to get intimately close to your spark, I'm sure. She's desperate," Starscream laughed, already guessing that the cat-former already had asking Shockwave to be their cassette rack on her to do list. After all, her creator and the guardian knew each other well and got along well enough that some might have called them friends.

A keening noise echoed over the line for a moment before it went dead and the Seeker threw his head back with a cackle, loving the stab he got in. Shockwave, despite being a prude which was probably part of the requirement being without company so long on Cybertron, took it all the wrong way and was probably now welding his chassis shut.

Oh joy.

Regardless, he had better things to do, though he loved the glare the cat-former was giving him about the spark joke. True, she had been planning to ask the purple mech to be their carrier but now the poor mech thought that she was probably asking for intercourse… not that she would mind, she was older than most mechs thought and she didn't get a lot even though she was a femme, but that was beside the point. She needed someone dependable… someone safe.

…

Blackout chuckled as he heard the roar of jet engines and turned to look upward at the dome-like ceiling above them. The streak of red was all he needed to see to know who it was, turning away from the examination table he was on, wires coming out of his chassis and rack as he turned to Shockwave and chuckled, "Megatron's whore is here."

Shockwave stall instantly, turning to look at the other mech with almost a horrid expression… if his body movements were any indication. He didn't have much of a face.

"Whore… Restate your reason for that conclusion," he stated, looking back to his data screen and away from the black copter.

Blackout's blades twitched for a moment before he stated, "There is no way that traitor could keep such a high position that long unless he was fragging Megatron. That's my conclusion."

The purple mech was silent for a moment before he answer, "Conclusion wrong and lacks evidence."

Blackout opened his mouth, having seen the gleam in the other's optic but his question was cut off when he heard the click of turbine heels come into the room, a cocky seeker stepping into the room with a … cassette? Blackout almost smiled… it was an adult one too… oh, Scorponok would be so excited. He really needed someone to play with.

Unnoticed by anyone in the room, a second cassette compartment opened under the helicopter's back and a tape fell out, transforming almost soundlessly before its multiple legs hit the floor. It was a scorpion-like cassette and generally he would generally 'curr' at this point and play with the copter's roters, but instead his creator sent a private link telling the cassette to peek around the berth and take a look at his new sibling… because he knew there were no other cassette racks on the planet.

The scorpion-bot's multiple eyes came around the corner and he watched as the cat-former sat on its haunches and listened to the Seeker screech at Shockwave.

It wasn't until Shockwave shooed her away, telling her she didn't have clearance for this conversation, that the other cassette got a good look at her. The femme pausing to growl at his Master before she left the room… not even noticing the scorpion-bot that followed soon after.

Blackout, who was noting the cat cassette's capabilities and how she would be useful to him, turned his head to the two mech staring at him, "So… tell me what the great Megatron needs with me?"

Starscream glared at him for a moment and stated with a growl, "This renegade may have the space for the midgets but he doesn't have the finesse, the control, to be a Communication Officer for that matter a probable candidate for Third in Command. That Oilslick character or Lugnut are better options. In fact, I heard that you just brought that big fool out of stasis, bring him up here!

Blackout nearly fell off the berth in surprise. Yeah, after seeing the cassette, he had an idea as to why he had been called back to Cybertron from his lonely search of the Allspark (which had been more of a punishment; there was no way that legend was real) but now he understood. Then again, Megatron was older than dirt… maybe there was some proof to the old legend. B-but to be a prospect for Third? Wow…

"Are you serious… Third," hiccupped the black mech, suddenly acting his age.

"We can only hope not," barked the Seeker, "I'd rather TC gets it… at least he'll listen to me," _and do what I say_, "over you! But regardless, I need to inform you about Earth if think that you are even going to that dirty ball."

"First off," started the Seeker in lecture mode, "Humans are squishies so squish them. Autobots hate that but don't underestimate the fleshies because…

…

Ravage walked silent down the halls. Perhaps she could take this time to mourn her … brother… brothers. Yes, she knew she had lost another and she knew about Blackout but half of her wondered if it was best to have her siblings pass on then allow a monster like Blackout have them. It wasn't that he was cruel to his cassettes, he just was known to losing his cassettes –except his original one- rather quickly. They were tools to him, which wasn't entirely incorrect.

Her and her siblings were all tools, but Soundwave had cared for his tools, cared for his creations.

She doubted any mech that would adopt them would ever care as Soundwave had, but some would take better care than others, such as Shockwave. Jumping up into a ledged window, the cat-former stared at the sky for a moment as her spark sank in horror. If only she had the resources… she had a full spark… she could get a body, but… the upgrade was dangerous and she couldn't risk leaving them so vulnerable. She was the only thing that was keeping them from death.

She would not fail them.

Suddenly, she felt a claw run down her back and she was pulled from her thoughts, her grieving process, and was to her feet poised for attack as she stared at a collection of red optics and a scorpion mode body…

"_A … cassette_?" she stated over the comm. link.

"_A femme_?" was all Scorponok could state as well, surprised by the voice that filled his comm., yet his surprise became excitement. "_It's been a long time since I seen a femme, a cassette femme for that matter. A mech can get lonely. I know a nice little corner where we could_…"

"_Frag off! I have no interests in such activities. My siblings are dying, that is the last thing on my mind_," she growled, her fangs bared.

Yes, it had been a long time but she was not going to curl up with some unknown cassette for a moment of relief. Though… if this was Blackout's cassette, she may end up with him sooner or later. Just because they would share a carrier didn't mean there were taboos against such things if they weren't spark siblings.

"_I wish you had a tail_," he added. "_It would be fun to play with… we could intertwine each other's…"_

"_Back off! I will not tell you again_!"

The other cassette stalled, adding in almost a sickening tone, "_Fine… we can do that later because, just so you know, Blackout takes care of the cassette that I like longer than the ones I don't_."

And that was all he said as he turned away and headed down the nearest hall with his tail held high, a soft curring chuckle echoing all around leaving the cat-former there stiff, shaking, an anger she never knew filling the void where Soundwave had been. She knew that she was willing to do anything for her siblings, but she had never expected that… she didn't think her spark would be the payment she'd have to give to keep them alive.

Regardless, a sob escaped her vocals. It was the first vocal sound of sorrow she had made in almost a millennia. She had to mourn her creator and siblings now in this barren hall because if she had to go back to Earth with that Rack and his little pervert companion… she'd have to be strong from that point on.

Unless she could convince another… Shockwave was her last prospects. She'd beg if she had too.

XXX

Paw07: Short chapter, but now we finally get to see what's happening with Ravage. I feel kind of bad making Scorponok seem like a little pervert and Blackout seem like careless rouge, because I love both their characters but then again they are cons… so at least its believable. Also, there will be no detailed sexual relations, if any at all, so I don't complain about that just yet. I actually didn't really want to have any mention of it in this story but I needed a solid reason for Ravage not wanting Blackout as a carrier.

Also, happy 11/11/11!


	10. Never a Good Day

Chapter 10: Never a Good Day

Ravage's footsteps were soft and almost silent as she made her way through the shadows. She had decided that she would kill the scorpion-bot in his sleep if she was forced to be Blackout's cassette. Not that she was worried for herself … She had a full spark. She could leave, but her siblings … They would have no choice. True, they probably could carry on as they were for a few short months as long as she was around … But just the older ones.

Her optics dimmed at the thought.

She already could tell that she had lost Rumble. He had been scared and frightened and then there was a jump … and he was gone. Part of her mind told her he was not deactivated, but she knew … she knew that the bond was gone and he was with their Master now.

Frenzy probably wasn't far behind though he might have a while with the buzzard and Laserbeak.

She dared not dwell on the youngest.

Optics so dim that she almost blended into the darkness, the cat-former barely had time to dodge a heavy foot coming around the corner, the cassette doing an elegant flip and landing a few feet to the left, shadows hiding her entire form except for her dull optics. For a moment the owner of the heavy foot stood there, his rotors twitching before he got down on one knee and made a clicking noise, his voice sarcastic.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Also didn't see you there."

Glowering at the metallic titan she couldn't decide who she initially hated more: the master or his cassette. Though if he kept this up, Blackout was going to get his vocalizer ripped out.

Smiling down at the cat-former, almost wickedly, his taunting words finally ending as he spoke to the cat-former like a regular bot. "So … you are one of the orphans that I might be getting? You don't look to be struggling or depressed … You must be near a full spark, an old cassette."

The cat-former merely blinked her optics in the darkness, offering no reply.

He chuckled darkly and reached a hand out so he could pick Ravage up and get a good look at her to see what he was getting, as if he already owned her. The cat-former, caring little about Scorponok's warning, growled and lashed out at the large grabbing hand. Claws digging into metal and wiring, the large mech pulled back with a grunt, bringing his hand up to his mouth to taste his own energon. Still kneeling there, a small drip of energon falling down his throat, the mech laughed darkly in his throat as he pulled away his hand.

"Well … you seem promising. Spirited." Then standing up, he chuckled, "You'll be fun to break."

Optics dully glowing, the cat-former made more reply as she waited in the shadows, the large flier's rotors twitching as he made his way down the hall. Growling, hating the copter already, she continued her journey to the room the large mech had undoubtedly come from. Standing in the doorway for a moment, part of her hating the dome over the room which allowed in the star-light, she slowly prowled into the light. Silently picking her destination she headed towards a large chair, buttons clicking away as several hovering screens presented information to the chair's occupant.

Walking all the way to the side of the large research chair, she sat there a moment watching fingers dance over holographic screens. It was a rare opportunity to see both of Shockwave's hands as the other one was decked out in sensitive equipment which made it partially see-through with all the gear and sensors attached to it.

To crush or even man-handle that hand would be more debilitating than probably ripping off a seeker's wings or a mech's door wings. It was an extreme safety hazard and something few mechs knew about. The femme was sure that even Megatron didn't know about the elegant hand. Watching the delicate device dance over computer screens a moment more, the purple Con seeming to look over Blackout's diagnostics and build, she yawned, gathering the other's attention.

The clear hand with all of its sensory and blinking equipment stalled as if caught in an offense and then before she could blink there was the sound of a transformation, a cannon in the hand's place. The large mech turned his single eye towards the cassette, silent and waiting.

She finished her yawn, knowing all too well that it was a human social disease which was unnecessary and yet somehow it had jumped species.

Titling his head, the mech stated, "Yawning is unneeded and yet you perform the act."

Binging the other's comm. link, which was allowed through, she replied, 'Yes, but it is quite contagious, none the less.'

Remaining silent for a moment, the purple mech replied, "I did not know it was contagious. What is the severity of the condition?"

Staring at the other for a moment in disbelief, she murmured, 'No more deadly than boredom, but that's not what I want to talk to you about.'

If a mouth-less mech could frown, she was sure that he would have as she jumped up on the front main computer, carefully minding buttons as she sat down on her haunches. If she could frown, she would be sharing the same imaginary expression but thankfully (or unthankfully) it seemed Primus wished to leave them both incapable of expressing emotions easily so things had to be said instead of guessed. Such was the trouble with reading emotions; at least that was Soundwave's personal motto.

Personally, she preferred things that way. Less ways to confuse and misinterpret each other.

'_I presume you already know what I am going to ask?_' she stated over the comm.

The purple mech, using his other hand, started typing away at a screen. She didn't know if it was a coping mechanism for Shockwave was no fan or emotions or other mechs' emotions, but she tried to ignore the clicking of his fingers as she continued.

'_I don't think it needs to be said, but I will ask none the less. Soundwave is deactivated. We have no cassette rack to take us in and the younger ones … I fear that Ratbat is already offline. His half spark could not withstand the strain,'_ she stated.

Shockwave stalled and looked directly at her with his lone optic. "You should have informed Megatron of the issue. He would have worked faster to try and save the surviving cassettes. You are an asset to him and to whoever will be chosen to be the new Communication Officer."

If she had a tail it would have been swishing in irritation as she recalled Frenzy's last interaction with the warlord, his optics busted out as if he was a traitor. _'He seemed not to care of Frenzy's welfare so I find it unlikely that he would have cared at all. He would have just though the young ones were weak and good riddance to them.'_

Shockwave was silent for a moment as if he was thinking and trying to understand the emotions that were probably beyond him or long gone. His hand continued its work as he murmured, "Then I will inform him of the importance in setting you up with a new cassette rack. I was going to allow Lord Megatron to choose his new officer and then upgrade them if he wished, but perhaps it is best to just recommend Blackout instead of even considering the remodeling of Thundercracker."

The cat was a bit taken back about the Thundercracker bit. The mech was generally rather quiet and kept to himself and, truthfully, if he did not have an connections to Starscream he might make a great cassette rack even though he was probably younger than her. She had no plans of becoming one of Starscream's pawns tough like the blue mech was himself.

Pushing off the thoughts of Thundercracker, she growled as she replied, 'I don't think you understand. No one else will do. Blackout will have us all dead in less than a vorn and Thundercracker is unpredictable because he is Starscream's pawn! I am searching out a new cassette rack so my siblings can live … not so I can see how quickly they can deactivate!'

The lone optic dimmed for a moment and then the scientist replied slowly, "The only other cassette rack is Barricade and no one has heard from him in vorns. He is considered deactivated."

Metallic ears folding back, she finally growled over the comm., '_Were you not the closest thing to a companion that Soundwave had? I think that I would trust my siblings' lives in your hands then any others! I will not accept anything less then you!'_

Hand coming down and placing itself on his lap, the purple Con's optic dimmed and he was silent for a moment before he softly replied, "Then your siblings will die. I cannot accept you."

Ravage sat up straight, surprised by the other's bluntness_. 'But … they will not survive with anyone else! Soundwave would have wanted you to have us.'_

The mech was almost cold as he replied, "No … Soundwave would have wanted you all to deactivate with him. He trusted no one else to your care. At least the care that you deserved."

And with that, the mech stood up and slowly walked away, leaving a flabbergasted and surprisingly heartbroken cassette behind as the chair slowly went dark, its holographic screens dropping away into nothingness. And, despite her want to beg and plea and ask the purple scientist to rethink what he had just said, she knew it was no good.

Because it was true.

Soundwave would have wanted all of them to die. He would have wanted all of his cassettes to fade with him before they would be left alone in a cruel existence because no one would ever care for them the way he had. No one cared about them but themselves.

Her head hung and she tried to stop what was coming, tried to bide it away with false assurances and lies, but she couldn't lie to herself. They were better off dead. Shockwave was right and he knew Soundwave almost as well as she did. There was no argument against it as far as Soundwave's point of view would have been concerned.

And, tears dripping down her bowed face, running against her nose, she allowed herself a silent moment of sorrow. All of her siblings were going to die and she didn't know if she should drag it out with a new cassette rack or to allow it to end as quickly as possible.

Either way, she would be left alone.

…

Eject kicked a pine cone and watched it fly through the shrubbery. He had spent most of the night out in the forest on his own and surprisingly no one had come to chastise him for his behavior, for his rage. He had been left alone. Surprisingly, that was both comforting and disheartening. On one hand he was allowed to be alone with his thoughts, Blaster hadn't even bothered to inquire on his feelings which either meant Rumble hadn't made it back to base or the decision was still being made. On the other hand, it could also mean that Blaster was upset with him for not holding the Cassette Rack Laws in as high of regards as he did and no longer wanted Eject's opinion.

Sighing at the thought of his caretaker being mad, the young cassette plopped down on log and picked up a stick. He started picking at some of the moss on the ground entirely at a loss and unsure of what to do with himself. He was sure he could stay here for the rest of the day and maybe even tomorrow and no one would care.

His Master cared more about a bloody Con then him.

Picking a little bit more at the moss, the cassette cursed and finally threw the stick as far as he could, dully noting that the sun was rising and he hadn't even recharged. Not that it was important, on Cybertron he could go for earth-days without recharge, but because of the earth's rotation and the sleeping habits of humans, Prime encouraged following the earthlings' sleep cycle.

Not that Eject cared about recharge right now. In fact, he would give up on recharge completely and risk glitching like Red Alert if it got rid of Rumble. Frag, he should have remained at the base. If he had stayed home and watched the sports channel like a good cassette this would have never happened. Even if Spike and the others had found Rumble at the dock, they would not have known he was dying.

Not until it was too late.

Despite himself, Eject ducked his head, ashamed of his inner thoughts.

"I'm a terrible Autobot."

A snap and tripping noise filled the area as Sparkplug tripped into the clearing, stating, "Oh, I don't know about that, Eject. You've always seemed like a good Autobot to me."

Eject wilted as the human walked over to the fallen tree, taking off his bag pack before he sat on the fallen tree next to the cassette with a heavy sigh. Then, grabbing a water bottle, he took a swig and dabbed some sweat off of his brow … and then the silence returned. The human made no further inquiries nor demanded answers about Eject's actions.

He was silent, the bugs in the forest making more noise than the man.

It was a bit unnerving and reminded him of being alone with Optimus Prime. He admired his leader, he really did, but the mech's attention was unnerving like any minute the powerful mech would tell Eject that he was disappointed and would then send Eject to the brig for some unknown crime.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, the silence far more deafening then any sound, the youth asked, "Well!"

Sparkplug, who seemed content just sitting there, enjoying the silence, turned his head. "Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to say something? Tell me what a poor sport I am for yelling at the others like. For saying I basically wanted Rumble dead. How did you even find me," expressed the cassette, his tone trembling, the youth finally noticing just how upset he still was even though he had had a night all to himself for his thoughts.

Sparkplug was silent for a moment, before he clapped his hands on his knees and leaned back somewhat as if getting more comfortable. Then, sighing, the man gave the young-bot a tired look. "Just a morning walk through the woods. I was looking for some wild mushrooms. Spike loves those fried in butter. I'm just takin' a break."

Eject waited for the man to say more, but he was silent once more, unnerving the frustrated youth. Eject practically begged, "Aren't you mad or upset or disappointed or something? Aren't you going to say my attitude was way out of bounds, an extreme sports fail?"

Sparkplug chuckled at the youth's sports-speak and shook his head. "No, I'm not mad, but then again it's not my place to be so. It sounds like a personal issue to me, Eject, more than a political one. Not that I'm very good with politics either."

The cassette sighed and nodded his head. He had a feeling Sparkplug was not here to judge, just to listen, and Eject quickly found his tongue loosening, "Yeah … Well, it kind of is personal like a private game plan. I don't think the others really understand what will happen if Rumble is saved. What it will mean."

Sparkplug nodded, asking, "Then why don't you tell me."

Sighing, feeling young around the man though he was certainly vorns older then the human, the cassette started ringing his hands together in stress as he stared at the ground. "You see… Rumble will deactivate, major game over, regardless of Ratchet's help unless … Blaster saves him."

"… Go on."

"Well, his spark needs another's spark to survive, a spark like Blaster's, a cassette rack. Taking Rumble in won't mean that once in a while Rumble has to take a nap in the cassette rack or anything … it means that Blaster will open a bond with Rumble … and accept him as one of his own," said Eject, crestfallen.

"I see," said the older man, feeling it was some type of sibling rivalry.

"No you don't!" snapped the youth, turning his head to the human. "It means that we have to accept him as well. We have to accept that dark monster into our family and feel his pains and worries and hates. He will be able to hurt us in a way he never could as a Con. He will destroy my family!"

Sparkplug sighed and reached an arm out and patted the youth's metallic arm, stating, "So you are worried that your family will fall apart. You are worried that you will no longer have a place."

Nodding his head, he choked, "I can't imagine being alone. It's not in my rule book!"

"No one ever does… but I don't think Blaster likes being alone in this type of issue either. So, don't feel bad about the fight. Families fight, just don't stop talking. Perhaps you need to tell Blaster how you feel about Rumble instead of just yelling that you would rather have him dead. It might not change Blaster's choice but it will at least let him know about your worries," said the aging man, giving a sad smile.

Suddenly hating the old man for being so old and wise even though he really wasn't that old, Eject stood up and was about to agree. It was frightening to be alone and thought he might not agree … he didn't want Blaster to feel ostracized either.

Rising to his feet, he decided to look at the situation with a different perspective.

But then it happened, _a snap_, a tug at his spark, at his bond with his creator and siblings. And if he hadn't been getting up, Sparkplug might have worried about the cassette's sudden collapse. Instead, it merely looked like Eject had tripped as the youth fell to his knees. Gasping, the sensation more of a surprise then painful, Eject placed a hand on his chassis as he felt something invade his family's bond. And for a moment, almost out of instinct, he almost accepted it as it was.

_That new bond._

He almost accepted that twisted hurt and angry thing without a second thought because it was now attached to Blaster's bond, but he stalled, rage pushing away instinct.

Blaster had accepted and just finished creating a cassette bond with Rumble. There was no doubt about it. And … Blaster hadn't even asked him how he felt about it.

Anger renewed, betrayal feeding the emotion, the youth slowly stood up even though the bond pinched and pressed for acceptance again. He merely ignored it, Sparkplug's words being fed to the hurt feeling swelling in his spark, the lesson forgotten.

Though he would not let Blaster know that and certainly not Sparkplug.

He liked Sparkplug and right now he felt as if the human had listened far more than his own creator had. Pressing on a smiling, struggling to ignore the bond and his spark's withering complaint, he asked, "S-sorry, I tripped. So, what kind of mushrooms are you looking for? How about this white one?"

Sparkplug's face gained a horrified expression. "Only if you want to poison Spike."

Eject merely shared an empty laugh with the older man, abandoning his emotions to his spark, his mind starting a new game as if he had walked off the field … leaving the bases loaded without no one up to bat.

XXX

Paw07: Well, it's been a while, has it not? Well, I regained my plot bunny for this one so hopefully it won't be so dead again. Ugh… those previous chapters need a good proofreading though. I'll work on that for the next update. Anyway, the next chapter is half done so the wait shouldn't be so long. Later.


	11. Sleepless

Chapter 11: Sleepless

Eject had ignored the ping for nearly two days. He had faked smiles and pretended that all was right with the world. He traveled and joked with Sparkplug, Spike and Bumblebee ... And he shrugged off any mention of his creator as they made their way back home the long way, _driving_. He even managed to make a pit stop or two at local baseball games. But he knew it was coming, he knew that he would have to face his creator and his new _brother_.

He wanted to ignore it as long as possible. He needed to pretend that Rumble wasn't there, because if he thought about it too much … he'd start to fall apart. He could still feel the tug and pull on his spark, wanting something, asking for acceptance.

Waving the home team's flag, the cassette laughed, glad for the current company as he ignored the ping in his spark.

"That game was great! Did you see forty-two run? And he hit that baseball like it was nothing!" cheered Eject as he talked the leg off of the two humans and Bumblebee.

The humans merely nodded, laughing at the cassette's love for the sport and foam fingers, but the game had been long and they were all weary from a long trip across the country.

"Yes, yes. That boy has a pair of arms on him. It was a good game," agreed Sparkplug as he placed his team cap onto Eject's head in an awkward manner. "But, Spike and I are starving. You two mind if we head over to that café for some chow?"

"Of course not, Sparkplug," chirped Bumblebee as he spoke for the two Autobots. "We'll just head over to the campus grounds and enjoy some of the shade trees and gardens. And … we'll have a chat."

Eject twitched at that and Sparkplug lost his smile quickly only to regain a passive expression. The ageing man merely nodded his head though and murmured, "Well, enjoy the summer air. We'll be out in probably an hour. The place looks busy."

The two humans then trotted away, leaving two false-smiling Autobots behind. Eject knew what Bumblebee had meant by 'a chat' and Bumblebee was not looking forward to it. Yes, Bumblebee was maybe two or three vorns older than him, but he wasn't that much older! Regardless, the mini-bot was probably going to give him that _chat_ that Sparkplug had told mentioned that day in the forest.

After all … he might be his own person, as Sparkplug had basically said, but he was still a _soldier_.

Walking slowly down the sidewalks, the campus rather empty since it was summer break except for a few wandering walkers who were enjoying the school gardens, Eject nearly cringed when Bumblebee finally spoke.

"So … You've been quiet," said Bumblebee as he put on a strained smile, the two well out of hearing distance of any garden gazers.

Eject's lip component twitched before he grumbled, "No I haven't … I was cheering myself silly a few moments ago. You were watching the game with us, weren't you?"

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, a frown growing as he mumbled softly, "Well, truthfully, I was watching you. Eject, someone in your situation isn't acting … You know, how they should be. You should be upset or worried or silent or frustrated or something, anything really. But, you are acting like you always do."

Trying not to be frustrated, trying not to listen to the ping deep in his spark, the youth shook his head and basically yelled, "So you are saying I'm not supposed to be me anymore because I now have … have that _murderer_ for a brother!"

"No, no. That is not what I'm saying Eject," Bumblebee quickly countered. "I'm just saying … I'm worried about you. You haven't commed out or asked once about Blaster or what became of Rumble."

"Isn't it obvious," growled Eject, trying to keep his voice down because it was a public place. "Blaster accepted Rumble without even consulting or asking me about it! So apparently my opinion wasn't good enough then so it must not matter now. As far as I am concerned it's not even important enough for me to think about! So forget about it, will yah?"

Bumblebee was slightly taken aback, surprised but Eject's outburst and yet at the same time it offered a strange type of comfort. Eject was frustrated and angry… He just was trying to ignore the issue though. Yes, it wasn't the best way to deal with a problem, but at least Jazz would stop comming him. The saboteur had been angry about Eject's behavior for a while, especially since the youth refused to come back to base and comfort his creator. There was no doubt in Bumblebee's mind that Prowl was already planning a punishment for the disorderly conduct, but at least Eject was showing some semblance of emotion.

Frowning deeply, Bumblebee spoke softly to the other. "I don't think you are being fair. Blaster has made a hard decision. I doubt he made it lightly and I doubt he made it to hurt you. Blast loves you. You are his creation after all."

Eject, a bit put out by Bumblebee's kind and sympathetic tone, sagged and lost his defensive stance. "I know … but I … it's like the ref is cheating and the other team won the game. It's just not fair."

Glad with how quickly Ejected composed himself, Bumblebee patted the other on the shoulder, murmuring, "Well, I'm sure it will work out. Though I'd hate to add insult to injury, as Spike says, but either way, after Prowl heard about your behavior towards Jazz, you probably are looking towards some disciplinary action when we get home … which should be later this afternoon. In time for night duty with Red Alert I'd say if you don't straight out get brig time."

Already feeling quite glum about the whole situation, the cassette moaned and fell over into the grass, bemoaning, "_Sooooo_ not fair! I call foul!"

…

Blaster groaned and rolled over, his hand coming up and rubbing his chassis on instinct.

Frag, his chassis hurt. Why did his chassis hurt? Was it his spark? Yes, yes it was his spark. What was wrong with him … what had?

"Blaster, good to see you awake," suddenly said a red and white blur as it came into his fuzzy field of vision. "You have been out for two days and if your vitals hadn't steadied out I would have had to open your chassis manually to make sure … everything was alright."

Blinking his optics on and off, trying to get them to reset, the mech was confused for a moment until he suddenly placed a hand on his chassis, his mind coming back to him. _Rumble_. Pressing his spark outward, he immediately called out for Rumble and quickly felt the bond. He sighed and slowly sat up, rubbing his chassis because his spark was sore. It wasn't every day that it exerted itself the way it had to accept the half-spark.

Nodding, he murmured, "Yes, everything is fine, doc-bot. Rumble's spark is … chipper and was accepted without error. My spark is a bit on the sore side but it isn't going to stop me from jammin' and throwing a party. Give it a few days and it should be smooth sailing."

The healer nodded, looking at the other's form with a dissecting gaze before he murmured, "I'd like to take a look though. If you don't mind."

Silent for a moment, his instincts telling him 'no' and to protect the young spark, but at the same time Blaster trusted his physician and so he nodded, "Yeah, Ratch … just … just be careful."

Gaining a frown, the medic almost seemed hurt for a moment until Blaster clarified his behavior.

"It's not that I don' trust yah … it's just … my spark is worried for the kid's safety," said Blaster, giving a waning smile as he tried to regain his usual vibe and warm behavior.

Nodding, trying to keep a professional face as if chiding himself for showing any emotion to begin with, the medic grabbed a few tools as Blaster meekly started to open his chassis. The medical bay was lit up immediately, a bright and vibrant light reflecting off both of Blaster's and Ratchet's frames. The medic held a frown as he brought out a scanner and immediately pressed his hand into the opening, scanning the spark first hand. Blast twitched at how invasive the medic was being but at the same time he accepted it. Ratchet was probably going to be poking and prying at his spark for weeks to come, especially with the stress a new bond was placing on it.

Pulling the scanner out, looking at the readings for a moment, the medic grumbled, "You spark is stressed but nothing dangerous. I'll probably have Prowl put you on light duty so you are not furthered stressed though."

Blaster almost sighed at that. He didn't mind surveillance duty or anything like that, he was a Communications Officer after all, but that also meant no field work … _at all_.

It was going to be a few long weeks with Red Alert to say the least.

"Now how about Rumble? Can you have him eject?" asked the medic as he saved the scans and turn his attention to his other unseen patient.

Frowning, looking kind of tired, Blaster shook his head. "Now can do, Ratchet. The kid's fast asleep. He will probably be knocked out for a few days to come. He's adjusting and if the bond's not complete, I don't want to risk damaging it."

Frowning for a moment, the medic rarely denied anything he wanted medically, the CMO nodded slowly, stating, "As long as your readings are stating he is fine, but the day he is out and about I want to check on him. I will also have to start a medical file for him and the sooner the better."

Nodding slowly, the cassette rack gave their resident harpy a grin as he drew near the end of the berth. Then, making sure that his legs didn't wobble, he stood.

The healer eye balled him for a moment more as if he was a cheetah looking for a moment of weakness so he could pounce, the nodding the medic murmured, "Comm. me if you feel anything's wrong and grab a cube before you head off and find your _spawn_. I had to kick them out because they were all underfoot and I was sick of tripping on them."

Blaster, stalling, turned to the medic trying to hide his disappointed expression. He hadn't gotten to speak to his cassettes as much as he would have liked to. He had mentioned that Rumble was alive and that he was going to speak with the young cassette, but he had never further inquired on their opinions of having a step-sibling. There just hadn't been time, Rumble had been fading.

Asking carefully, not wanting to gain the healer's never-ending wrath for he was sure even Megatron feared the medic, Blaster asked, "And did they seem all good and ready to party … or were they playing wall flower like angry freshmen?"

Frowning at the mech's idiom, the healer stated simply, "Some seemed upset or confused but none of them seemed angry at you for your decision when I told them how bad off Rumble had been."

Blaster actually sighed, almost relieved until Ratchet continued.

"… Though Eject did not come to visit you so I cannot say how he felt."

Frowning, trying to press off any hurt feelings, the cassette rack reminded himself that Eject had been on a camping trip … and had remained there, probably angry as the pit, but he was probably heading back now.

Turning back to the exit, feeling the new bond press and sway, he tried to keep himself walking towards the break room. A quick cube and then he would head to his quarters where undoubtedly his little flock of worried cassettes was waiting for answers.

Truthfully, he was a little tired and really did not want to give answers right now, but it was answers that they all deserved. After all, it was now part of their bond as well.

…

Rewind walked slowly down the hall, thinking to himself thoughtfully. He rather liked thinking. He loved digging up factoids and oddities of the world and though many of the Autobots found the information worthless and felt that he should mind other types of information that weren't trivia … he felt that was unfair. Information was information and in the end everything was relevant and led back to the original question. It was just a natural pattern to the universe, or so he felt.

And that was the very reason he was dwelling so hard on his newest bit of information. It all led back to the beginning if you just looked at it long enough. Talk about a conundrum, the bonding of Rumble. It had been a daunting experience at first, but not as much as waiting for their creator to wake. It had been unbearable, like a wound that would not stop seeping, but when Blaster had finally woke and wandered into their room … the wait had been less stressful then the talk that came into the room's cool shadows.

Blaster had murmured that it was not an easy choice, but the laws of the Cassette Rack Obligations were his honor to uphold and he had Optimus Prime's blessing. He could not wait with Rumble about to offline and there was not time for them to talk. It wasn't an excuse. It was merely the truth and Blaster also stated that with time … he knew Rumble would adapt. Despite his seeming violence, Rumble's spark was very young and loyal.

The details could be dealt with when he woke, Rewind supposed, and no one, not even Blaster, knew how long that would take. It all depended on Rumble's spark and its ability to adapt to the energy's unique to Blaster's system as well as the sensitive formation of a full bond.

It could be two weeks or three months. Either way, Blaster felt that if the other's started developing a bond with Rumble even before he woke, it would be an easier transition for the adopted cassette. That meant obligatory recharge time in Blaster's rack … with a slumbering Rumble.

It was not a comforting thought, considering that memories or dreams might pass through the bonds during that time, but then again everything always came around and gave itself meaning in the end.

Rewind had spoken of the theory to Sparkplug once and the old human, who always reminded him of Optimus Prime in some way with his patience, stated he understood. It was like faith. Everything had its place in the end.

Shaking his head, still confused with how his great pattern was apparently the same as faith, Rewind headed to the base's entrance. Bumblebee was inbound and Eject was finally coming home. It had been a few hours since Blaster's chat and Blaster was on berth rest … so Rewind was sent out to make sure Eject didn't spend the night pouting in front of Teletron-1 watching football.

Or perhaps he was watching soccer for strangely the title football had many meanings.

Shaking off the odd though, as his memory banks were prone to do, Rewind arrived at the entrance just in time to see the Lamborghini twins turn on their headlight … moths and other insects were immediately drawn to the headlights. He tried not to chuckle for it would certainly get him squished. Night guard was a position no one liked in the summer, mostly because of the insects.

The two had deserved it of course, for one prank or another.

And then, not even a moment later, headlights popped up in the distance a few moments later Bumblebee was sliding to a halt at the entrance, his doors popping open.

"You have met your final destination. Now … pile out," jested the yellow mech as Eject got out of the back, carrying a pile of foam fingers and other oddities.

Staring at his sibling, Rewind's mind immediately told him the odd factoids and the history of foam fingers instead of instead of thinking why Eject had them to begin with. After shaking off the factoids, the elder cassette frowned deeply in thought. His sibling would rather go to a baseball game then dot over his creator in his time of need?

Then again, that was how Eject moped as well. He would watch games where his favorite teams lost. It was certainly an oddity but if this was how he accepted Rumble then so be it. It was better than the moping that most of the other cassettes were doing. Ramhorn was unbearable, bemoaning about having to recharge with Rumble in the rack.

Hopefully, Eject would not be so irksome about the whole thing.

Watching his sibling stumble about, struggling to keep his arm full of memorabilia, Rewind finally offered to assist his younger brother, "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks," said Eject as his brother took a few items into hand. Then, after a few moments of awkwardness, the two brothers staring at each other, Eject finally asked, "So… you came out to meet me?"

"Oh, yes, yes I did. I came to speak to you," said Rewind, an uncomfortable silence coming over the area before he added, "Let us head in, shall we? As interesting as moths are."

Nodding, ignoring the nasty glare Sunstreaker was sending their way, the two cassettes walked into the Ark, their footsteps echoing. After a moment or two of walking, Eject interrupted the silence, "So … what did you want to talk to me about?"

Rewind, as if finally recalling why he had come into to the entrance, seemed to suddenly recollect his purpose, stating, "Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Well, I was going to make sure you didn't go and mope somewhere tonight. Blaster wants everyone in the rack tonight in order to encourage a bond between Rumble. That way when he finally wakes up he'll have strong connections with all of us."

Eject nearly balked, stalling as he looked at his sibling in horror, "_What?!_ No, no, _no_ … I am not sleeping next to that slagger!"

Sighing, the older sibling gained a serious tone, "Well, it's not as if you have much choice, Eject. He is now our brother and that will be easier to accept now instead of later."

Shaking his head, his lips struggling for some kind of argument though he _knew_ Rewind would win any argument with his superior wit, the cassette almost wept in thankfulness when he saw Prowl heading in their direction. The cassette already knew that the SIC command was heading in his direction because of his behavior, and though the thought of any type of punishment was grating, he'd accept a punishment from Unicron himself right now before bonding his spark to that-that evil doer.

He almost laughed in elation when Prowl stalled before the two cassettes and murmured, "Good evening, Eject, Rewind. I hate to disturb the discussion you are having but … I must speak with Eject for a moment about his previous _behavior_."

Giving Eject a halting glance, Rewind almost asked what Eject had done, but instead nodded his head. "Yes, of course. I will take those things from you, brother. Please … don't get into too much trouble."

Then, nodding his head as he took the rest of the memorabilia, the two other Autobots watched as Rewind turned heel and slowly walked away. There was a moment of silence before Prowl spoke, "I believe you already know what I wish to speak to you about, correct?"

The tone was professional and cool. It almost made the cassette want to call for Blaster and for the rack to make it all better, or to at least to smooth it over like he always did. Then again, Eject was angry at Blaster. He wanted to be as far away from his creator as he could.

"Yes, I disobeyed a superior officer's command," murmured Eject, adding as a dark almost cruel thought occurred to him. "And I should be disciplined for it."

Frowning, his door wings rising somewhat before Prowl coolly stated, "I am surprised with how forward you are, Eject. I take it those few days with Bumblebee and Sparkplug have served as time to reflect on your actions or you would not have been so forward with me."

"Yes, sir," said the cassette, hoping he was playing this right, that he would be able to manipulate the older and wiser mech into getting him what he wanted: to be as far away from his creator and that _Con_ as possible. "And I decided that brig time or at least triple shift, starting now, is the only acceptable punishment."

Prowl actually gave a surprised expression … pulling back slightly to stare down at the other. Looking around, he slowly got down onto one knee so he would be optic level with the younger mech, his frown deep set and troubled. Prowl was many things, he had to be considering he as the Second in Command, and though many might think of him as sparkles, he was _not_. He had spoken with Optimus and though he still felt that there was a huge security risk in accepting Rumble, he still remembered the day Soundwave had deactivated. Sunstreaker hadn't been the only one that watched Rumble's desperation as Soundwave offlined, covered in bloody energon and fluids about.

Rumble did deserve the chance to live and a part of him was trying to accept Blaster's noble choice.

Blaster needed all the support he could get, at least that was Optimus had said and Prowl was going to try and do his best.

"Now, I am glad that you have accepted responsibility of your actions, Eject, but I think you are being too hard on yourself," said Prowl softly, trying to be comforting though it was not his forte. "It is a trying time for you and the cassettes. And though I don't support your outburst, I understand the reasoning behind it. Brig time seems too harsh. So, just some extra shifts after you spend a few days with Blaster. Right now, he needs you."

Eject would have wept with relief in a normal circumstance, Prowl never let anyone off easy, but he wanted to be anywhere then with that Con and he did not have the cruelty in his spark to opening deny his creator. Swallowing, he wanted to interrupt, to think of some insult to place him in the brig that night, but all he could do was whisper, "Please Prowl … I don't want special treatment. I feel I betrayed Blaster with my behavior the other day … I will not be able to rest until after I am punished."

Sighing, slowly rising back to his feet, Prowl slowly nodded, "Well, Red Alert is always in need of extra optics. If you insist, you may start now. I will get an updated schedule for you tomorrow. I will also inform Blaster about your punishment."

Eject merely nodded as Prowl turned and walked away, the cassette slowly looking away from police cruiser in complete shame. He was a terrible mech, manipulating another Autobot like that. Right now, he wasn't sure if Con on base was actually Rumble … or _him._

XXX

Paw07: As a technically unrelated note, that has nothing at all to do with this heart wrenching chapter, cassettes remind me of hobbits. That is all.


	12. Heavy Burdens

Chapter 12: Heavy Burdens.

Ravage could barely raise her head, could barely continue the charade. She barely cared if the war continued or not. She didn't even know if she could draw a breath of concern if Optimus Prime broke into their base right now and took someone captive, claiming to be the next Decepticon Overlord. Really, the only thoughts that dwelled in her mind were a thick swamp of what was to come.

Not for her, she knew where a few neutral colonies were and could play war for a few more months before stalking away into the darkness.

Until then, she had to think of how to break the news to her siblings. They were going to offline. Either slow and painfully as their sparks faded or cruelly, treated like little more than possessions by either Blackout or Starscream. Perhaps there would be a margin of caring from the two caretakers, but she was older than her siblings and had seen other cassettes taken in before … They were never treated as well as the creator's true creations and in the Decepticon ranks that promised a short life span. Head struggling not to drag, not to show her sorrow as she returned back to base, she headed back to Soundwave's room.

How much longer was it going to be Soundwave's room was just an amount of time. Most likely someone would try to take it from them. Thundercracker would probably keep his current room and Blackout … Well, if he remained Soundwave's room would probably become the Copter's. No part of her cared for that mech.

True, first impressions meant little when looking at a Decepticon because they all knew how to act at this point. After all, you did not survive in the Decepticon ranks if you weren't some kind of lair. After all, some mechs went with the quiet bad ass look, others gained nasty tongues, most pretended to have brawn, and so and so on went the brands of false bad-assery. So, Blackout could just be playing an act … though she doubted it.

Soundwave had been an expert at reading others and that gift had passed somewhat to her. Of course, he had mind reading to assist him and though many did not know it … So did she. True, her skills were pathetically weak compared to her Master's physic abilities, but she could still grab thoughts from an unguarded mind… and there had been a lot of those since Soundwave's death.

Though she suspected that Starscream had some suspicions about her and was probably planning some way to test her.

Paying no mind to any of the mechs she passed in the hall, knowing that she would pick up their attack before they even acted since everyone was thinking so fraggen loud, she barely even noticed Blackout calling out to her until he was basically yelling it.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Stalling, ears going against the back of her head, she turned her head and growled over everyone's comm. links in the vicinity, "_Call me kitty again and you will have no more fingers or a voice box for that matter_."

The copter laughed at her display, whistling, "Just the way I like my femmes, mean. Come now pussycat, Megatron wants to talk to yah."

She growled deep in her throat, noting that a few of the passing mechs had slowed somewhat to look at her strangely. It was not a well known fact that she was a femme and now there was no one around to keep away unwanted suitors. Some mech's didn't care what form you came in. All they wanted was a quick overcharge and femmes did have stronger sparks, which most mechs did prefer. Now, she wasn't worried about being taken advantage of, not really, but when Soundwave was around she knew it would _never_ occur. And that fraggen copter probably knew that as well.

"My siblings bring priority … He can wait," she growled, continuing in her old pace.

"Your funeral pussycat," he chided as he walked passed her, a dark grin on his face.

For a moment, she wondered who was worse when it came to dark plans: Blackout or Starscream.

Turning tail towards a nearby venting system she knew of, making a mental calculation of who was in the hall and how quickly her gender would pass among the ranks, the cat pretended she didn't hear one of cone heads murmur, "I didn't know Ravage was a femme."

…

Megatron stared at Thundercracker for a moment as the dark blue Con worked vigilantly at his consul. The warlord knew the mech was trying to keep as much attention off of himself as possible, but in doing so Megatron found that he liked the thought of making the flier his knew Communication's Officer more and more. He was going to originally make the new Communication Officer his Third in Command, but he was slowly starting to disregard that idea. Starscream had too much power over Thundercracker right now, but then again, all that power was a good way to keep a mech loyal because they _knew_ that he was the one that allowed them to have that position.

Blackout was … an interesting character. Brash and uncaring and though that was great on the battle field, he wasn't ideal for a communication's officer. Megatron needed someone patient who would listen, and of course the cassettes would automatically go to the mech with that position since they were necessary tools.

He knew the blue mech did not want the position, at all … which was why Megatron's mind kept going back to the Seeker when it came to the cassettes though he couldn't disregard Blackout either, especially with some dark news from Shockwave.

The scientist had commed before the group got back to Earth and stated that apparently the cassettes were dependent on their carrier. Yes, Megatron knew Soundwave's cassettes were his creations but it was only recently that he now had an understanding of the bonds between cassettes and their rack. Shockwave had discussed something about a half spark and how it depended on a full spark. Apparently, the cassettes, if they were not full sparks, would offline given time.

Megatron, though he had no deep love for the cassettes, understood an assist when he had one, and almost sent someone to Soundwave's room to see if they were all dead or not. But he disregarded the thought. If they were in dire need, they would have acted. Then again, dependence was a weakness and Megatron did not treat weakness lightly, but just because sparklings or younglings were dependent in nature did not mean he disregarded any of them. They were a future asset … though he detested any of them being near him. Regardless, he tried not to dwell on the subject too much. Ravage was still alive after all, which was why he had sent Blackout to get the cat-former.

He'd hate to give the subject any more thought when he could just get answers out of the cat's mouth. If she ever showed up.

Turning his head slowly, he finally addressed the mech that had been cringing away from him, "Thundercracker … come here. I must speak with you."

Megatron did not miss how Thundercracker's wings fell and yet the mech turned around without hesitation as usual, his expression steely-cool. Megatron tilted his head at the face. Each and every day Soundwave was gone the more Thundercracker reminded him of the silent mech. Perhaps he was thinking too much about this. Once he ripped Thundercracker from his trine … Starscream's influence over the other would fade.

But then again … it all depended on what Ravage told him.

"Yes, sir?" said the mech stoically as he stood before his commander.

"Thundercracker, I have been dwelling recently on something," said Megatron slowly as he placed a digi-pad to the side; the pad containing some information Shockwave had sent about Cassette Rack designs. "Tell me … what is your pain threshold?"

…

Ravage decided not use to the front door to get into Soundwave's chambers. She didn't need unwanted company forcing its way in, so she used the back way … through the vents.

Paws leaving prints in the dust and grit that had collected there over the centuries, she stalled to the mouth of the vent, staring. She didn't even have to enter the room to know what lay inside. She could smell death. It lingered around the place like an apparition that could not rest.

She knew she could not dwell though. Megatron's patience had always been short. She just had enough time to see if there was even a reason to report to the warlord. If her siblings were all offline, she could leave now, she could disappear into the shadows without even a second thought. Everyone would probably just presume that she had wandered off and died like her siblings.

Jumping out of the vent and onto Soundwave's desk, the first thing she noted was that there was a pile on the berth, limbs strewn across each other like a pile of bodies. In the dimness, it was hard to tell if they were all offline or alive since there was no color to be had. Straying for a moment, afraid to touch her siblings, she called out softly over their bond.

'_Wake. I have returned_.'

There was a stillness at first and then a caw filled the room, two bird-like figures rising in the shadows. This did not calm her nerves. Slowly, she asked the two fliers, '_That is all? Only the two oldest have survived?_'

Lazerbeak cawed softly over the bond, his emotions feeling sour and worn, '_Frenzy is still with us but he becomes weaker by the day._'

She knew the answer, but she had to ask. She had to hear it so her spark would understand. So it would stop reaching out for siblings … that were no longer there.

'_And of the others?_'

Turning his head to look at the recharging form of Frenzy, Buzzsaw answered this time.

'_Is it not obvious? Let us not lament further on our sorrows.'_

So … Ratbat and Rumble were offline. Her head dipping slightly, she pressed back all of the emotions that wanted to wrestle to the surface and assault her spark and form, to make her weep uncontrollably at the thought that her family was slowly falling apart.

Pulling in a deep breath through her vents, she murmured back through the bond, '_I understand … I must report to Megatron.'_

'_And of Shockwave?_' asked Buzzsaw, a soft squawk escaping him.

Giving her sibling an emotionless glance, her optics reflecting in the darkness, she whispered, '_Let's not lament on anymore of our sorrows._'

The two bird-formers visibly cringed, pulling their wings roughly in. They knew what she meant. Death would soon be theirs or a life of torment with an abusive cassette rack. And yet, despite all the pain, the two bird-formers held one warm thought … at least Frenzy wouldn't be separated from his twin much longer. The twin had been so angry about something, something he would not tell them, but when Frenzy finally could no longer feel his brother, as if Rumble had faded away, Frenzy had wept in a way he hadn't even wept for his own creator.

True, they had not found the other twin's body, but it was just a matter of time until Frenzy would join him, they supposed.

It would soon be the end for all of them.

…

Across the base, another figure was suffering just as equally as the cassettes … though his pain was more of the physical kind. Thundercracker, despite his best efforts to seem strong, cried out when he finally heard something crack inside of his arm.

Megatron, letting go of the damaged arm, merely gave his soldier a thoughtful look as he eyed the other's chassis.

"Externals seem resilient … but let's see how sensitive your internals are," said the warlord darkly and yet strangely professional. "Open up, soldier."

Thundercracker could only swallow, wishing for the thousandth time since the war had started that he had done as his creator had said … and joined the Autobots.

…

Ravage had decided, after learning that two of her siblings were gone, not to walk through the halls because she was crest fallen and did not need to deal with any irritating glances. She felt like her sorrows had to be her own; she needed these dusty vents to press away her grief. She needed to be strong and so the darkness had to steal away her emotions … so she could lie to Megatron.

The more she thought about it, the more she hated the thought of either Thundercracker or Blackout getting her siblings. Besides, it would be torture for Frenzy with his other half gone. Would he ever completely recover after losing a twin spark? She always thought that the remaining twin would follow after the first in death. And yet, he was still there, alive … and probably in complete agony.

An Autobot would make him live … she was not.

Shaking off thoughts that dared press at her emotions, the femme soon found herself in the vent that faced the command center of the ship. She stared at it for a moment, a deep part of her mind believing for a moment that Soundwave was right beyond that door, as always, listening and waiting and planning.

Needing to collect herself, she just sat there thinking of her Master's large overshadowing form and how he had been almost soundless when he walked. In the back of her spark, as that command deck's door slid open, she was sure that Soundwave was going to step out and tilt his head in the odd way he did when confused.

Unfortunately, her spark's hope was quickly squashed when instead of her Master stood Thundercracker. He was holding his arm which looked twisted and bent and his vents were huffing. He seemed to be struggling just to stand. Megatron, not a second later, appeared behind the flier, wiping energon from his hands.

"Can you make it to the medical bay by yourself?" asked Megatron as if the flier's injuries were of minor consequence.

Nodding, Thundercracker murmured, "Yes, mi-lord. I'm sorry if I disappointed."

"Not at all. From Shockwave's report, you should be able to take the pain of a surgery if you are chosen to be the new Communication's Officer," said Megatron with a slightly wicked grin when Thundercracker went stiff. "Anyway, if you see Ravage on your way to the medical bay, send her my way. I am growing impatient."

The warlord then turned and returned to the inner confines of the deck, the door sliding closed behind the Seeker. Thundercracker, for his part, sighed and leaned against the wall. It seemed that it was only his will that was keeping him standing, his legs shaking as faint traces of energon dripped from his useless arm. The cat-former sat there on her hunches for a moment, dwelling on the figure before her.

She just stared at him and his silent pain and fury and for the briefest of moments she saw Soundwave before her. If the seeker had a mask … he could be her Master. That was what Megatron probably felt as well.

Jumping down, her mind mingling in its decisions and the lies it could tell, she came before the injured seeker. The glare that he threw at her was all the answer she needed about Thundercracker's point of view on cassettes. Even his words were bitter and dark, showing just how much he had been influenced by Starscream.

"Come to gloat," growled Thundercracker as he pushed himself off the wall, his face twisted in an expression of rage and agony. "I hate you little mongrels. I want nothing to do with any of you. I just want to remain with my trine, my unit," his next words bit as if he had physically hit the cat-former, "my family. I want nothing to do with you or Megatron's plans."

Ravage, as still and as patient as ever even though her Master was no longer there to protect her with his reputation alone, merely remained sitting before the Seeker, her stubby tail still.

Her words were just as frigid though as she spoke over the communications link, '_And you think I want to be separated from my family any less? I would have thought you learned this lesson already though, Seeker."_

His lip twitched, his optics dulling as he reluctantly asked, "What lesson?"

'_That war takes everyone's family be them brothers, children or lovers,'_ she said as he bore her fangs slightly, her next words harsh. '_Why should you be allowed to suffer any less than I have in the last few weeks?_'

Thundercracker could only look surprised before he turned his gaze away, his words biting, "Just tell Megatron you want that pit-forsaken copter as your new rack and leave me be."

Ravage said nothing to that comment, she merely watched him limp away. Her mind wondering for the briefest of moments … could her siblings hold out for Thundercracker's reformat? He, at least, had a spark. In fact, he actually called those two hell spawn Seekers _family_, which left an opening for the thing cassettes needed the most: a family for that was the truest definition of a good cassette rack and his cassettes.

Tail twitching, she nodded to herself, her thoughts not as dark as they were a few minutes ago. She then headed to the door to manipulate the greatest fool of the entire war. At least that's how she always felt about Megatron and the Prime. They were two fools too blind to see that they were playing tag instead of chess.

XXX

Paw07: Sorry if this seems a little short, but I liked the end with TC and Ravage and felt it was a good chapter ending. Later.


End file.
